Cold Hard Reality Aint that Cold Anymore
by chocolateanime
Summary: Tokyo is turned topsy-turvey as five girls cause chaos in the city and turn Tokyo Mew Mew upside-down. Will the Mews ever be the same? OCs include two new girls, Angie and Mika! Sequel to Cold Hard Reality Meets Fanifction. IxK,R,M
1. Part 1: The Pains of Secrecy

**(Author's Note/: **

** Rizu: "Hey, it's Rizu Neko-chan here! This is the three-quil to the series that I co-write with my awesome cousin, on whos account this story is posted! We've been working on this since FOREVER. Not neccessarily because it's really good, it's just that it's pretty long (longer than expected) and we both had some heavy cases of writer's block."**

** Keito: "WE had writer's block? Ha! You were too busy working on 'Lights out! Panic at Minto's Mansion' to pay any attention to this poor little fic! Aww, give me a hug, you cute little fic, you! -hugglez-"**

** Rizu: "-cough- Anyway, this story has a lot of angst-ridden KxI fluff in the beginning, but kind of evens out ship-wise as it goes along." **

** Keito: "And you actually thought I was converted to KxI! Haha! RxI 4 eva! 3"**

** Rizu: "This fic also stars two fanfiction OCs that are guesting by request: Mika and Angie! Thanks for signing up for this load of chaos, guys! I hope you find yourselves to be in character! As a side note, sorry, Mika, but you don't exactly 'end up' with Kish by the end..."**

** Keito: "She's gonna throw a fit, you know..."**

** Rizu: "Enough rambling! Enjoy, everyone! Oh, yeah, before we forget..."**

** Keito: "We do not own or claim ownership to Toyko Mew Mew, or any related titles, logos, or characters!"**

** Rizu: "Commense awesomeness!"**

---

"Love you! Bye mom!" Kate said, giving her mom a kiss and climbing out of the car.

She had just arrived at Liz's house, for what she called, 'A super fantastical sleepover'.

Liz was already waiting on the steps.

"Lizaroonie!" Kate shouted, running over to hug her cousin.

They hugged and then sprinted inside.

Once they were inside, Liz's sisters (nicknames here), Re and Fe, tackled Kate.

"KATIE!" They both screamed.

"Hiyaz!" She said in return, prying their claw-like fingernails from her skin.

When they finally let go, Kate whispered in Liz's ear.

"Alright, Liz... time for what we discussed over the phone... get Re."

Liz nodded and as Kate ran up the stairs,(Fe was gone by now) she motioned at Re to come along.

Liz closed the door to the computer room firmly behind them.

"Okay... Re, we, Liz and I, discussed something yesterday before I came and..." Kate began explaining the whole story of the internet add and the white space.

Re listened intently, nodding occasionally. And then at the end, she burst out.

"Ooh! I wanna go! Please?!"

"Yeah... you can go," Kate said.

"If we can get back..." Liz mumbled.

"Huh?" Re questioned.

"Uh re... we kinda don't know how to get back..." Kate said, sending a nasty glare to Liz.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Liz said, as if she didn't know what she had done.

"YOU CRUSHED HER STUPID SOUL! YOU SOUL CRUSHER!" Kate hissed.

Liz, being the mature person she is, just sighed and let the argument pass.

"Uh... Can I say something?" Re said, cowering back in fear of Kate.

"Sure..." Kate said, her voice still sounding the slightest bit annoyed.

"Uh... You found the add online... so wouldn't that be the first place we'd look to get back?"

Immediately, as if on instinct, Liz hopped on the computer chair, got on the internet, and had a search browser up in three seconds flat.

"Okay... What should we search"? She said, spinning the chair around to look at the other two.

"How about..." Kate said, but Re cut her off.

"Experience anime like never before! Because that's what the add said exactly." Re added emphasis to the word exactly.

"Sure..." Liz's voice trailed of as the search began.

Instantly, millions of links came up.

"Woah..." Liz muttered under her breath, scrolling through the endless pages of ads, "This is impossible, how are we supposed to find it in this mess?"

"We're not." muttered Re darkly. She was getting impatient, not to mention suspicious whether this whole thing was a fake. Kate sighed,

"How about we try yelling it into the sky? That ought to work, it did in the fiction world!"

"Sure, we'll give it a shot." Liz shrugged. They both yelled,

"IF ONLY WE WERE BACK IN THE FICTION WORLD!"

They stopped and looked around. Outside the window, the neighbors gave them strange looks. Somewhere, a dog barked.

"So much for that idea." Liz said. She was getting disappointed. Kate nodded,

"What now?"

Liz sat down and thought. Not surprisingly, she thought some more. Kate and Re looked at each other and shrugged. After a few minutes of thinking, Liz jumped up, nearly scaring the shoes off of the other two,

"I've got it!"

She ran straight to the computer and brought up Word Processor. Clicking the 'New' link, she typed a single line:

Kate, Liz, and Re all were immediately transported to the world of anime.

They all experienced that sucking feeling once more, the wind rushing past their faces, hair whipping across their skin.

"What's happening?!" Re yelled.

"Just wait!" Kate yelled back, her tone of utter joy.

Finally, they all sunk back down, touching onto earth. Looking around, though, they realized they weren't in the blank abyss. Their feet touched a pavement path.

Kate smelled the air and walked down the path a ways. Liz nodded to Re and they both walked after her.

After traveling through a small park Re stopped and the other two looked back. "I know where we are…" She spoke in a small voice, "We're in the Tokyo Mew Mew world."

Kate screeched for joy as Liz's eyes, you know the drill, grew wider.

"Im-a gonna get to see Ryou! Im-a gonna get to see Ryou!" Kate said in a singsong voice, and soon Re joined her, but replaced "Ryou" with "Kisshu".

Meanwhile, Liz seemed to be pondering something.

Kate stopped abruptly.

"Liz... why aren't you dancing?" She questioned.

"I want to test out the powers, see if they still work..."

Re stopped dancing and, wanting to be first, screamed into the sky.

"I WISH I HAD RABBIT EARS!"

Kate and Liz shielded their heads, ready for the dust storm, but instead, there was a brilliant flash of light and screeching.

And when the light had faded, and when the screeching ceased, there stood

Re, grinning ear to ear, or should I say, grinning rabbit ear to rabbit ear.

She immediately put her hands up and rubbed them vigorously, signifying her thoughts, that if she released them for even a moment, they would disappear into oblivion.

"Re..." Kate said and sweat dropped.

Liz gingerly put an arm around her sister's shoulders and smiled. "They're real."

Re made a sort of loud sqeeing noise and hugged Liz hard with all her might.

Between short gasps of air, Liz managed a small sentence.

"Uh...*gasp* Re...*gasp* you can...*gasp* stop now."

Re promptly dropped her and turned for Kate.

"No way! Don't even think about it!"

Re nodded, put on a devilish smile, and began running.

"I WISH I HAD THE ABILITIES OF A NINJA!" Kate screamed into the blue abyss above them.

The light and terrible screech returned, and after it all stopped, Kate was gone.

Re was no longer smiling, in fact, it seemed smoke should be erupting from her ears.

"C'mon Liz... We're going wabbit hunting." She grabbed Liz roughly by her arm and dragged her along, into the forest.

Meanwhile, Kate was, in fact, a ways away from the other two.

She was leaping from tree to tree when something in the park below her caught her eye.

Stopping dead, she looked down at what she assumed to be a sleeping girl.

She hopped down and inspected her, shaking her briskly, as to wake her up, but in fact, she was not asleep, but unconscious.

Kate decided that the best thing to do was wait and keep the girl safe from. She gulped hard. Chimera Animas. And to find her cousins, and with that, she picked up the girl bridal style, sighed, and with great effort, began her tree hopping once more.

---

"WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE TO?!" Re screamed in exasperation.

"Yeah..." Liz added, "We've looked high and low... and still no Kate".

Just then, Re had an idea.

"Liz! Why don't we just WISH to like, have a tracking device on Katie!?"

"Re, the authors power is nice, but it has some restrictions... one of them, is that you cannot change anything about another person, only yourself."

Re sighed and looked up at the beautiful blue sky high above them.

"Kate... where are you?"

Suddenly, as if answering Re's question, Kate promptly fell out of a tree in front of the two.

"Kate?!" Liz asked, rushing to help her friend.

"Ow..." Kate murmured, shaking her head.

Re noticed the girl first.

She ran forward and held the girl's head in her arms. "Kate... who is this?!"

Kate rubbed her head, which now had a giant bump on the top, and sighed.

"I have no clue... I saw her in the park... I tried to wake her up... nothing... she is out cold."

---

Mika sat in her room, in the oh-so common situation of a fanfiction author.

Bored.

She tapped her fingers noisily against the desk beside her,

"Geez, nothing's coming to me today." Blowing a stray hair out of her face, she let her fingers take control as she typed what first came to her mind:

"I wish I could meet the Tokyo Mew Mew characters in person."

No sooner as the black words appeared on the screen, and she finished with a period, she felt an inner rushing feeling, like her heart was being vacuumed out of her. She flew forward and thought, 'I'm so going to pass out' before she landed on solid ground. Hard.

"Ouch!" despite herself, she landed right on her backside, harder than she would've liked. She groaned and stood up. Blinking her eyes open and adjusting her eyes to the scenery around her, she wondered,

"Where am I?" The trees stood against a blue sky and urban landscape, dotted with cars and people. Between the trees and the street was a small park with a flowing, blue fountain in it. She rubbed her eyes and looked back. Still there. Sighing wearily, she came to the final conclusion that she had better wander around until she woke up from this crazy dream…or whatever it was.

"Let's see…the last thing I remember was wishing I could meet the Tokyo Mew Mew characters, typing it…then I got vacuumed here. But…where's 'here'?" she marched over to the park,

"Someone had better tell me where 'here' is…" she grumbled noisily. Stalking over to the fountain, she looked into the water to see her reflection in the water, a frustrated scowl nonetheless. Turning on one foot, she was about to march off to somewhere else when she froze dead at what was behind her,

"No…freaking…way…"

----

Kate was about to continue what she was saying when she heard screaming. Except…it sounded like…happy screaming?

"What's-" Liz didn't get time to finish before Re and Kate were dashing to the location of the noise, "Eh, forget it."

----

Mika screeched when she saw what was behind her.

Only the cutest, big-eared, flirty alien in all of the anime world.

"Kisshu! No way! I'm your biggest fan!" Kish, who was just about to suck out the soul of the civilian in front of him, shrunk back a bit and raised an eyebrow,

"You're not one of those authors, are you?" she nodded vigorously,

"Yup yup yup! I actually wrote a story where I got everyone in one place so that reviewers would send in ideas to torture Masaya and other characters, you and I were a pairing, and it was really, really, fun!" Kish blinked,

"What was that about torturing Masaya?" Mika giggled,

"Yup! Lots of pushing him off a cliff!" Kish was beginning to like this girl.

----

Liz had picked up the girl and was on her way to Re and Kate, when Kate came sprinting back.

"Liz... you'll... never... believe this!" She managed to stammer in between short gasps.

She began tugging at Liz's sleeve, pulling her in the direction from which she came. "Believe what?!" Liz asked nervously.

Kate looked at her impatiently, "Walk faster and you'll see!"

Liz silently obeyed, walking as fast as she possibly could with the girls weight pressing her down.

Kate sighed loudly. "GIVE ME THE GIRL." She said, holding our her arms. Liz gratefully placed her in Kate's arms.

"Now go!" Kate said.

To Liz's surprise, Kate was able to run at normal speed.

Wanting to see what was going on, and NOT wanting to upset Kate, Liz followed.

----

When Liz and Kate got to the park, Kate set the girl down on a bench.

"See what I mean?!"

Re just stood there, staring as Mika flirted with Kisshu.

Liz seemed taken aback,

"Who are you?" Mika momentarily looked up from her Kish-idolization to glance at the other two,

"I should ask the same." Kisshu immediately recognized them, however,

"Hey, it's you two again! And a friend, apparently..." he glanced over at the hyperactive now-bunny-girl that had just arrived, "Do you know this girl here?" he indicated towards Mika, who was still clinging onto his arm.

"I don't think so..." Kate said. The girl replied,

"Well you can call me Mika!"

"Wait a second!" Liz said, "You're that author on ffcn that writes those reviewer-interactive fics, I've read your work!" Mika nodded,

"That's right! Now, where were we Kish..." she said, sending a dreamy look back up at the confused alien. Re immediately bounced in,

"Now who gave you permission to flirt with him! He's mine!" Mika snarled,

"I saw him first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Clawing of faces and kicking of shins ensued. Liz sighed and sweatdropped. Kate shook her head. Kish shouted into the cloud of dust and fury rampaging across the park,

"I'm neither of yours, I'm Ichigo's!" They both stopped and looked at each other,

"Find Ichigo." Liz muttered,

"Kish, that was really dumb. Now you've got them jealous." Re was the first to react,

"I wish Ichigo was standing right in front of me!" Immediately a confused-looking Ichigo appeared before her,

"Why am I here all of a sudden? I was just on a date with Masaya when-" she looked around, spotting the all-too-familiar authors standing before her,

"Not you guys again." Kate nodded,

"Tha-a-at's right! And you've got two jealous girls standing before you that want to tear off your limbs because your the only thing separating them and Kish!" Ichigo wrinkled her nose,

"You're kidding me. Go ahead and have him." Mika grinned,

"Hear that, Kisshu-kun?! Ichigo says I can have you!"

"No, she said I can have you!" Re protested. Kish snarled,

"I say neither of you can have me, Ichigo can!" Re let out a snort,

"Well then, where was I...ah yes...I wish I had a huge metal mace!" Immediately a huge, gleaming mace materialized in her hand. Mika blinked,

"How'd you do that?!"

"You try. Just wish for anything." Mika thought for a second,

"I wish I had a long, sharp sword as tall as me!" Her wish was granted instantaneously as a huge sword game into her grasp. She fumbled around with its massive weight before saying,

"I wish it was lighter!" She hauled it off the ground to find it much lighter, to her liking. She grinned,

"Well, this will be fun."

Ichigo shrunk back a bit,

"What exactly are you going to-" she was cut off by Mika, who was charging at her with her new weapon. Ichigo, not being able to dodge the quick attack, screwed her eyes shut and braced for impact when Liz acted for her,

"I wish Ichigo were on the other side of the fountain!" Ichigo was taken from right under the sword's swing to the other side of the park's glistening fountain. She opened one eye to meet a golden one,

"Hey, are you alright, Koneko-chan?" Kish stood inches from her face. Ichigo almost screeched, jumping back five feet,

"Okay, someone get me back to where I was, NOW!" Kish grabbed her hand,

"Gladly." Re charged full speed,

"Oh no you don't!" Liz was getting impatient,

"I wish all weapons in the area were disposed of!" Both of the weapons the girls carried disappeared from their grasps, much to their disappointment.

Kate huffed, "Honestly, i don't see why Kish has all this girl attention. I mean, he's not even cute!"

Mika snarled, "What did you say about Kisshu-kun?! Care to repeat that?!"

Kate snarled back under clenched teeth: "Bite me."

So Mika did.

Kate shrieked and pried Mika off her,

"What was that for?!" Mika smirked,

"You asked me to!"

"I didn't mean literally!"

---

Angie was wandering around a busy street in Tokyo, just waking up from her unconscious state. She easily guessed it was Tokyo judging by the mass amounts of Japanese chatter echoing around her and the peak of Tokyo Tower arching over the horizon. But why exactly she was there, she didn't know.

"Lets see...the last thing I remember was typing out my wish to meet Tokyo Mew Mew, then I felt like I was going to throw up, then I passed out. I think..." she ran her mental timeline over and over in her head, wandering aimlessly through the crowds. However, something bright caught her eye on a side street as she walked past.

"No way! I'd know that bright pink castle anywhere! It's Cafe Mew Mew!" she dashed towards it, full speed, unaware that a certain ninja was following her, dashing across rooftops and jumping from various buildings,

"Oh, great," Kate muttered under her breath, "Of all places..."

---

Meanwhile, Liz was still at the fountain, dealing with the others.

On her left stood the ferocious Re and Mika, and on her right stood Ichigo and her green haired 'friend'.

By now Ichigo's ears and tail had popped out.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa!" She squealed, trying desperately to cover them. Kish decided that he was going to help, so he hugged her from behind to attempt to conceal the long black tail. Of course, this just resulted in an even more distressed and squirming Ichigo.

"Get off me, Kish!" she protested, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"No." he replied smugly. Mika and Re were both not too pleased,

"Yeah, get off her Kish!" Re said stubbornly. Mika nodded stoutly,

"Can't you see she doesn't like you? Give up on her and pick one of us, we'll worship you as much as you'd like!" Kish shot them a nasty glare,

"Why would I do that when I have Koneko-chan right here in my arms?" Ichigo hissed like a cat,

"Reluctantly, might I add. Now get your hands off me!"

Re sighed, (A/N: there is A LOT of sighing in this fic ^_^") "He-llo-o? Did you even hear what she said? WE..." She pointed at herself and then at Mika. "Will WORSHIP you." Her finger moved to Kish. "AND..." Mika began.

It seemed like the pair would never stop, and a headache was on the verge of entering Liz's mind. Kish played with one of Ichigo's velvety black cat ears dreamily,

"You know, you really shouldn't try to hide your ears and tail. I think they're cute, like you." Mika growled,

"Hey, your supposed to be saying that to ME!" Kish rolled his eyes,

"Come on, Ichigo, we're going somewhere in private."

"No you're not." came another voice. Easily distinguishable at the other end of the park was a man in a blue costume and long blonde hair. You guessed it, the Blue Knight.

"Blue Knight!" Ichigo yelled. This is bad. she thought, This must look really bad. Liz bit her lip. This is getting interesting. Kish smirked,

"As I expected. Intruding as always. Well, you're too late this time!"

Without another word. Kish and Ichigo both disappeared from sight with a ripple of air around them. The Blue Knight looked around shook his head,

"Where'd they go?" He then spotted the three girls,

"Who are you?" Mika stepped forward,

"We're people who obviously have power over you. That's all you need to know, Masaya, tree-hugging geek!" The Blue Knight blinked,

"One: What power? Two: How did you know my name? Three: How do you know I'm Masaya? Not even Ichigo knows that yet!" Liz thought for a moment,

Hold on, he hasn't told Ichigo yet, but he knows she's a mew, judging by the fact that he didn't seem to surprised when she was abducted by Kish. So that means this is taking place sometime before episode 45.

"What's today's date?" Liz spoke up.

"February 5th. Why do you need to know?" Masaya replied, having de-transformed. Liz called Re and Mika into a huddle,

"That means we're somewhere around episode 44 or 45. The season finale hasn't happened, and Ichigo still doesn't know Masaya's the Blue Knight. If we work quick enough, we may be able to mess with the plot a bit and stop the dreaded episode 45 from happening." They both nodded in agreement. The writers must have been in a drunken rage when they wrote that terrifying episode, "But first we need to find the two lovebirds."

She was about to say something else when she heard a faint cry from her left. "...lizzy lizzy lizzy!..."

Kate was charging at full speed.

"Kate?! But I thought... Weren't you..."

Kate stopped directly in front of her cousin. "Yeah, you thought... I thought too... I THOUGHT THE GIRL HAD COMMON SENSE!"

"What do you mean"?

Mika and Re were intently listening, as Masaya stared from a few feet, dumbfounded.

"Three words... Cafe, Mew Mew."

Re piped up, "What about it?"

"Yeah, what about it"? Mika blurted.

Liz turned to Kate, "Your not serious, are you?"

"Yeah, I am. And to inform you two... how can I explain this... um..." Liz stepped in,

"You guys saw that girl that Kate set down on that bench earlier, right?"

Re's head proceeded to bob up and down while Mika mumbled,

"Uh huh... and?"

"Well, she WAS unconscious, and now she's gone. And the worst part of it is that Kate here, has spotted her at the cafe, and that is reeeeaaaly bad..."

It was now Masaya's turn to ask a question,

"How so?"

Mika took over,

"Haven't you noticed?!"

"Noticed what?"

"WE, Me, Liz, Kate, and Re..." Each person raised a hand when Mika called their name, "Are not from your time, and plus, you guys are in an anime and manga series, WE, are not. WE are from America. WE live in an alternate dimension. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE NOTICED BY NOW?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE?!"

Masaya seemed slightly taken aback by her statement.

Liz rubbed her forehead, walked over to Masaya, and put one hand firmly on his shoulder.

Kate and Re and Mika and had on their, 'what the heck is she doing?' faces, and Masaya had one very close to that.

Liz made eye contact with him and said in a flat voice,

"I never thought I'd be saying this... but Masaya... we need your help." Masaya was getting kind of used to being called names and insulted by now.

---

"KISH! LET GO!" Ichigo screeched, digging her nails into the hand that gripped her arm.

"Now why would I do that?" Kisshu asked with a smug smile.

The two where now on the exact opposite side of town, and Kish was holding on to Ichigo and refusing to release her.

Ichigo let out a loud hiss and ripped her wrist from his grasp,

"Because I hate you!" Kish took a small step back.

"You... Hate... Me? Do you really koneko-chan?" Tears began to bite at his eyes, but he kept them back, as always.

Ichigo didn't really know the answer herself. She looked down, it was the only thing she could do to stop Kish's blank stare from burning right through her heart.

"I... uh..."

---

"Got it?" Liz finished. She had just explained their whole situation to Masaya.

"So you need me to go in there and get the girl out so she doesn't use the 'Authors Power' the wrong way and run amok. Got it."

"Good, now for the future of the earth, GET HER OUT OF THERE!"

And with that she gave him a shove toward the building, because the other three refused to touch him.

When inside the building, the first one to notice him was Minto, who was enjoying her afternoon tea.

"If you're looking for Ichigo, she's not here." She said, before taking a sip from her cup.

"I know that." He replied. "But have you seen a very excited girl with an American shirt on?"

Minto took another sip,

"Mhm..."

"Where did she go?"

"Hm... Why would you need to know?"

"I'll explain later, just please tell me."

"Fine, she's..."

Before Minto could finish, Pudding popped in.

"Why is Aoyama-kun here? Pudding thinks he's looking for Ichigo. Is Pudding right?"

Masaya smiled kindly at Pudding, "No, I'm..."

"Then who is Aoyama-kun looking for?" She said, one eyebrow going up.

Minto cleared her throat,

"As I was saying, she's..."

"Aoyama-kun is looking for another girl? Wait until Pudding tells Ichigo!" She said before rushing off.

Masaya was about to go after her when Minto intruded.

"AHEM."

He turned back to face her.

"She's in the kitchen last I saw her."

"Arigato." He said, and walked rather quickly, to the kitchen, only to collide with Lettuce, spattering cake and tea everywhere.

"Gomennasai!" She said quickly, standing up and wiping her outfit off before bowing many times. She looked as if she were about to cry, as she picked up the remains of the food.

Masaya, being the ladies man he is, helped her. Picking up a piece of smashed cake he smiled and told her it was his fault.

Lettuce looked down, blushed, picked up the last bit of cake, and scurried away.

Masaya entered the kitchen, relieved at what he saw.

---

"WHAT. IS. TAKING. HIM. SO. LONG?!" Mika shouted angrily, pacing back and forth.

When no one replied, she stopped and glanced at the others, who were all under a tree. Re was sleeping, and Liz and Kate were playing the 'I'm going to the Wonderful Anime Kingdom and I'm bringing...' game. None the less, Mika was being utterly and completely ignored.

Re rolled over lazily as Kate spoke.

"I'm going to the Wonderful Anime Kingdom and I'm bringing... Amu, Buyo, a catgirl, D.N. Angel, egg roll, fujisaki, a goron, a hanyou, Ikuto, Jayken, Kukai, Lettuce and... Minto. Your turn Liz." She said, closed her eyes, and lay flat on her back.

"DOES ANYONE CARE THAT HE'S BEEN IN THERE FOR 30 MINUTES?!" Flames forming in her eyes as she said this.

Kate peered at Mika with one half open eye, "No."

Mika let out a low growl, "FINE! I'M GOING IN TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN!"

As she was stomping closer to the cafe, she heard Kate snicker, "Looks like a certain somebody likes our tree-hugging accomplice."

"Yeah yeah... whatever... back to our game. I'm going to the Wonderful Anime Kingdom and I'm bringing..."

---

In a flash, Kish grabbed her chin in his hand, and turned her face to his so their lips were only inches apart before repeating himself,

"Do you really hate me koneko-chan?" Ichigo was breathing rapidly, his breaths felt warm on her face.

Kish's face was now soft with hints of sorrow and regret in his eyes. He looked so unhappy now that Ichigo also had to hold back a river tears.

"I..." But before she could finish, Kisshu had pulled her into a kiss, and she was... actually enjoying it.

It seemed like hours before Ichigo had to pull away for air. Kisshu now had his smug smile back,

"Do you still hate me, koneko-chan?"

Ichigo shook her head,

"It's just all wrong. My conscious says this is wrong. I shouldn't be here."

"Ichigo, you don't have to feel bad, I'm here for you."

She lowered her head and reached into her pocket with one hand, pulling out her pendant,

"Deep down, I don't hate you. But right now...I know I should be fighting you." She screwed her eyes shut and hesitantly brought her pendant to her lips, crying out in a choked voice,

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

----

Masaya walked into the kitchen of Café Mew Mew to see a slightly twitching Keiichiro trying to attend to a pestering Angie. She was currently asking him if she could have more cake, while Keiichiro tried to tell her that she had already had three.

"Um, miss?" Masaya asked politely. Angie looked up briefly as Masaya continued, "Miss, your other friends are outside waiting for you?"

"Other friends? No one I know lives in Tokyo."

"Well they also speak English and they would like to see you about something." Angie screwed up her nose,

"I don't want to go. I don't know those people." Masaya sighed,

"Please, miss, could you-"

"I said no." With that, Angie stomped out the back door. Masaya ran after her,

"No, wait, hold on-" he looked around the back lawn. No Angie.

Coming around to the front of the shop, he was bombarded with questions,

"What took you?"

"Where is she?!"

"Where's Mika?" Masaya blinked,

"Who's Mika?"

"She went in after you! Didn't you see her?"

"No, I didn't. But something tells me we should go after Ichigo. Now. I can feel it."

---

Mika stomped into Café Mew Mew in rage,

"Where. Is. He?!" she yelled. Minto glared at her over her teacup,

"Masaya? He's in the kitchen." Mika nodded stoutly,

"Hmph. Thank you." she plodded over to the kitchen. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Threw open the doors. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. All she saw was Keiichiro, who looked less than concentrative at the moment.

"Where is Masaya?" she asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"He just left through the back door."

"Thank you, sir." she said, sugar-coating her words. If you listened to her for too long, you'd get a cavity. With that, she marched out the back door.

----

"For the future of the Earth, I'll be of service, ~Nya!" Ichigo finished off her catchphrase. Her face was stone solid, blatantly showing that she was pushing back any emotion at all costs.

"Ichigo, I'm not going to fight you!" Kish exclaimed. Ichigo kept the solid face and summoned her weapon,

"Strawberry Bell!" Kish made no move to summon his weapons, or get out of her range of attack. She hesitated for a moment, seeing his face staring at her imploringly to stop. Stop now. The small bell on her weapon tinkled lightly as she held it up in front of her,

"I'm sorry, Kisshu, but this is your fault. You brought this on yourself." She gripped her weapon tightly and began to power it up, "RIBBON STRAWBERRY -"

"I WISH ICHIGO'S WEAPON WAS GONE!"

The strawberry bell disappeared from sight as Liz and Masaya landed on top of the building.

"That was a close one!" Liz said rather loudly as she shifted her eyes, "If I hadn't done something, Ichigo surely would have killed Kish!" she eyed Ichigo with a bizarre look that said, 'What the hey do you think you're doing'. However, Masaya was the next one to interfere, stepping in front of Liz,

"Come on, Ichigo, you almost had him, but you had better let me take care of him, I can finish him quicker if that is what you wish." Liz raised her eyebrows. That didn't go according to plan. She smirked as another idea came to her,

"I wish all of the space-time continuum was frozen except for me!" Instantly everything around her froze solid, no one even blinked around her. She casually paced around the building, searching her scenery intently. Kish was frozen looking on to the Blue Knight, hatred frozen, gleaming in his eyes. Ichigo was frozen looking at the Blue Knight with pure terror and fear in her eyes, sorrow and regret etched in her features. The Blue Knight had a determined, solid look on his face that simply screamed, 'The whole world couldn't stop me now'. He gripped his sword in front of him, posed to attack. Liz grinned impishly. She took a firm grip on the handle of the Blue Knight's sword and pulled hard. It came out smoothly with applied force, and Liz took a few steps back to steady herself. She swung the sword around a couple times,

"Woah, this thing is as light as air. No wonder he always wins in hand-to-hand combat." after a few more creative swings, she walked over to where Kish was standing. After a few adjustments to his arm and hand, Liz fitted the sword inside his hand comfortably, and adjusted his arm to a defensive position. Looking on at her work with complete satisfaction, she turned to the other two, the Blue Knight and Ichigo.

"There are a lot of evil things I could do to them right now…" she muttered mischievously, smirking as she ran through a mental list, "…but I think we're going to have to settle for a safe one…" she walked over to Ichigo, and, attempting a fireman's carry, lifted her by her leg and arm. Surprisingly, she was also, like the sword, as light as air.

"Geez, everything must be like that here," she said, carrying Ichigo over to the other side of the building, "Then I wonder how much the sword actually weighs…" she set Ichigo down on the pavement next to Kish. She smirked, saying in a sing-song voice,

"Time for ad-just-ing!"

----

Mika stormed out of the back door to Café Mew Mew,

"Masaya you-" she looked around. No Masaya. The two girls waiting, though, instantly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her after them,

"Come on, we've got to go!" Mika growled,

"Go where?!"

"To go save Ichigo!" Kate instantly realized this was the WRONG thing to say. Mika yanked away from the other two,

"No WAY am I going to save that b-"

"But Kish is there too, he might be in trouble as well, we don't know!" Kate blurted out. Mika blinked. Sighing, she blew a hair out of her face,

"Al-right. But only if Kish-kun is there."

"'Kay, now, let's get going!"

---

Meanwhile, no one was aware that a highly-curious Angie was snooping around Tokyo, completely unaware she was separated from the rest of the group. The long streets and tall buildings posed quite a hazard for easily getting lost. This didn't occur to Angie as she wandered aimlessly now, wondering how to make her way back. Then, suddenly, her eyes spotted a park off to the side of a street. She decided that would be the best place to go, since busy streets weren't the safest places in the city.

Little did she know that two aliens' eyes also spied the park, and picked it out as the perfect spot for a chimera anima attack…

----

Ichigo blinked open her eyes slowly.

"That's funny," she thought as she adjusted her eyes to the light, "Just now I thought I-" her train of thought stopped dead in its tracks and head-on crashed right into her senses.

For one, the Blue Knight seemed to be doing some kind of advanced yoga position. He had his leg behind his head, his other leg crossed under him, his arm steadying himself from the back, and his other hand occupying his nose. Ichigo wanted to laugh until she choked or scream.

She chose the latter when she processed what kind of situation she herself was in. Her arms were tightly wrapped around, to her dismay, Kish's waist, and his arm was gripping her tightly. In addition, Kish's arm was outstretched in front of him, holding the Blue Knight's sword.

Slowly the Blue Knight came to next, and nearly keeled over in pain. He clenched his teeth and tried to wriggle out of his position, but no luck.

Kish also came to straight away. After blinking a couple times, he looked over to Ichigo, who was giving him the huge kitty eyes only a kitty herself could give. He grinned a cocky grin and pulled her closer. Also finding the sword in his hand, he swung it around a few times expertly to test it's lightweight material. Satisfied, he gave a quick nod and released Ichigo, taking a few steps toward the struggling Blue Knight. Ichigo, however, was not about to stand for it,

"Don't!" she yelled, grabbing his arm, "Don't hurt him, please!" Kish looked back at her, tears forming in her already large eyes. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly,

"If that's truly what you want."

He dropped the sword on the hard pavement, clattering echoing off the concrete rooftop.

The Blue Knight just finished his tricky task of getting unstuck. Walking over to where Kish stood, he proceeded to pick up the sword. Pointing its sharp tip at Kish's neck, he spoke warmly,

"Ichigo, I won't let him hurt you. I'll protect you." Ichigo just gripped onto the back of Kish's shirt tighter as she spoke with a wavering voice,

"P-protect me…from…what?"

"From him," Masaya said, drawing a thin line of scarlet blood along Kish's neck, "Now, come over here before he hurts you." Ichigo whimpered a bit,

"No." the Blue Knight looked at her strangely,

"Ichigo, are you alright? Did he do something to you? Is he threatening you or bribing you?" Ichigo shook her head,

"He did do something. He showed me all the love in the world." The Blue Knight's sword dug deeper into Kish's neck, drawing even more blood. Kish winced a bit, shutting his eyes, but made no move or expression otherwise.

"You know something. What did you do?" He said calmly to Kish. Kish smirked a bit under his obvious expression of pain,

"Ichigo already told you, what more do you need? Besides, even if I did tell you something, would you really take it as the truth from me?"

"So you ARE hiding something!" he said, gradually moving his sword away from Kish's neck, "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's more of a question of what you aren't telling Ichigo." Kish said, caressing his neck, "…Amoyama." Ichigo let out a short gasp,

"…Blue Knight, is it true?" she spoke quietly from behind Kish. The Blue Knight hesitated before nodding,

"Yes. It's the truth." With that, he detransformed into Masaya, right before Ichigo's eyes. She shrunk back, covering her eyes,

"No, that can't be true…but…how could it be more obvious?" she shook her head, "I-I just don't know…" Tears started to fall from between her fingers, choked sobs from behind her hands. Kish turned from Masaya and pulled Ichigo into an embrace, caressing her back smoothly in comfort.

"Ichigo," Masaya said, "Why are you crying?" She whimpered briefly before saying,

"I can't believe you've been lying to me this whole time. I told you my secret months ago…but you were still keeping secrets from me…"

Meanwhile, Liz was hiding amidst her invisibility she had conjured up, and cheered to herself that she had steered the plot away from the highly-disturbing episode 45. Not only that, but Ichigo was running, crying, into Kish's arms! The only thing that could make this better was if…

Liz grinned and whispered,

"I wish I had a video camera!" A handheld camcorder appeared in her hand instantaneously. She flicked the switch on and muffled the noise of it starting up with her palm. She fiddled with the controls a bit to get a hang of them, then pressed the record button.

"This thing has terrible zoom…" she muttered to herself quietly as she focused on the scene on the rooftop, "I'm so evil for not doing anything, but this is too good to miss."

"Ichigo, I really didn't mean to hurt you, really-"

"Like I'd believe that!" Ichigo yelled, spinning around to stare him in the eye, "What excuse did you have for keeping secrets?! Tell me one reason why! I mean, at least I had some kind of reason to keep my identity a secret from you, but what about you?! Am I not trustworthy? Is that it?!" Masaya took a step back,

"Ichigo I-" Ichigo interrupted him with a piercing scream, fresh, sparkling tears falling from her eyes rapidly,

"You what?! You hurt me, that's what! And now it's my turn!" Slamming down her foot, she turned from Masaya and, in one swift movement, took a firm grip on Kish's collar and locked lips with him. Masaya, wide-eyed, took a staggering step back while Kish relaxed his position, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist.

After what seemed like forever, Ichigo gently released Kish from the kiss and turned to face Masaya,

"There! Do you see now?! We. Are. THROUGH!" Masaya lowered his head,

"Ichigo, I really hope you can see reason. Your emotions are clouding your common sense. Think about who is the logical choice, the alien stalker or your caring boyfriend."

"This is my choice." Ichigo said, clinging onto Kish's shirt, "You have no right to interfere."

"That's right, Masaya, you don't."

Liz emerged from her invisibility, stepping out in front of all of them, "Masaya, you are the one who needs to see common sense in letting Ichigo make her own choices. That's what you want, right? For Ichigo to be happy?" Masaya paused and shook his head,

"Not if it kills her, I won't." Ichigo gasped lightly and Kish spoke for the first time in a while,

"Honestly, you'll go at any length to not trust me, won't you?"

Suddenly, from the base of the building came a call,

"It's super-ninja and bunny girl to the rescue!" Liz put her head in her hand and shook her head slowly,

"Uh boy."

Dramatically flying up over the rooftop came Mika, Kate, and Re. Mika had on this 'what was that for an entrance?' kind of look while Re and Kate had this overly-pleased grin plastered on their faces. After surveying the scene Mika noted,

"What'd we miss?" Liz sighed and shoved the camcorder in her face,

"This." The whole video of the scene was being played back as Re and Kate arched over Mika's shoulder. Kish raised an eyebrow,

"Hey, wait a minute…isn't that one of those Earth recording devices?" Ichigo noted,

"A…camcorder?" Liz grinned sheepishly,

"Er…well…about that-"

"Ew! Yuck! They kissed! Why does she even support this ship?!" Kate made a disgusted face as she watched the video. Liz looked from behind her to the not-so-happy-looking Tokyo Mew Mew characters, biting her lip. Not good.

"Don't tell me you have the entire thing on your camcorder…" Ichigo said from between clenched teeth. Liz stuttered nervously, taking a few steps back,

"Um…well…" Ichigo advanced forward, taking one step at a time towards Liz, who was backing up to the edge of the building.

Click! The camcorder snapped shut as Kate, Re, and Mika finished the video. Kate whispered something to Re before she flew off the side of the building. Mika and she then advanced toward Liz, Kate speaking first,

"Did you record all of this? Do you take pleasure in invading other people's privacy?! Especially when it involves Kisshu and Ichigo?!" Kish was now backing up Ichigo, the four of them all crowding Liz. She stumbled as she hit the railing at the edge of the rooftop. Looking nervously behind her, she cried in desperation,

"I wish I could teleport!" Instantly the request was granted as a ripple of air flew around her, and she disappeared. Ichigo growled,

"When I get my hands on her I am going to-"

"This can't be good." Kish interrupted. The rest of the group looked to him,

"What is it, Kishy-kun?" Mika said. Kish twitched a bit at the nickname before saying,

"By the looks of it, she used the same method of teleporting as we aliens do, and if that's the case…"

"What happens?" Kate asked nervously.

"Teleporting involves moving through a vacuum between time and space to end up in a different place (A.N./Rhyme not intended). If I'm correct, humans need air, so she should be unconscious by now…"

"All the better to tear open her-"

"Ichigo, shut up." Mika hissed, "We've heard enough of your annoying voice already."

"Why do you even care, Ichigo?!" Kate said, raising her eyebrows, "You should be overjoyed she caught your brake-up on tape! Unless..."

"Unless you still love Masaya!" Mika pointed out, edging closer to Ichigo with an ever-so-mischevious smile on her face, "Do you?"

"O-of course not!" Ichigo defended.

"Do you Ichigo?" Kate inquired, tilting her head slightly, "Do. You. Love. Masaya?"

Kish put his face down to Kate's level,

"She said no, and she means it."

"Whatever, oh, and don't get your face that close to mine." Kate said, and brought her hand sharply to his face.

Mika and Ichigo both stared at Kate,

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP HIM!" Mika screeched.

Kate tilted her head in the direction of the now red-faced alien, and said as if she were pointing out something obvious, "He deserved it."

Ichigo was NOT happy, "Say one more word and I'll rip your-"

Masaya chimed in,

"Alright, we need to split up. We'll find her faster that way."

Ichigo gave him a nasty glare and hugged Kish's arm tightly,

"I'm with Kisshu-kun!"

Kate crossed her arms, "OVER MY DEAD BODY! Mika, your with the perv, Masaya, your on your own, and Ichigo, your with me."

Mika did a victory dance, Kish looked peeved, Ichigo was angry, and Masaya was just confused as normal.

"No, I'm not going unless I can be with Kish!" Ichigo stated.

"Oh yes you are." Kate said and then muttered to herself, "I wish Ichigo and I were on the other side of town!"

---

Angie walked around the park, surveying her location curiously. Her feet stopped when she heard a swooshing noise. She turned to look between some trees to see Taruto and Pai, completing the fusion of a giant Tiger-like chimera animal. It's claws were a foot long each, and it's teeth stood out like razors. It's fur was a blazing orange with pitch black stripes across it. Angie stood dead still. Not. Good.

Hold on a second, she thought, I may be able to use this to my advantage.

"Taruto! Pai!" she called out from a safe distance. The two aliens turned their heads sharply upon hearing their names. Pai was the first to speak up,

"Who are you and how do you know our names?" Angie smirked,

"My name is Angie. Let's just say I've met you before."

"When have I seen-" Taruto began before receiving a sharp blow to the back of his head, courtesy of Pai. Angie cleared her throat and continued,

"I think I may be of use to you." she said, "Watch this. I wish I could fly!" Moments after she spoke, she took off from the ground and soared about 20 feet from the ground, did a couple twirls, then touched back down. Pai blinked,

"How exactly do you do that?" Angie shrugged,

"I just found out I could a few minutes ago." Tart raised an eyebrow,

"So…?"

"So I think I can help you with your attacks. After all, I can wish for anything." Pai furrowed his brow,

"Okay then, wish all of the Mews and aliens were right here, now."

"Certainly."

---


	2. Part 2: Mixed Up, Mashed Up

"Oh man... what happened?" Liz asked herself as she squinted at the blurry world around her. She was apparently lying on her back in a dark, trash-filled, dead end alley.

She sat up, and rubbed her eyes,

"Better yet, where am I?" She rubbed her head, her fingers gradually sliding over a rather large bump.

"Ooooow..."

Despite the pain, Liz's ears seemed to pick up the faint sound of voices, two to be exact.

"She's got to be around here SOME-WHERE." One voice said, before the other higher pitched replied.

"Yeah, whatever, the sooner the better. I wanna get back to Kish."

"Yuck!"

"Hey!"

Liz knew those voices, she knew them REAL WELL.

Kate and Ichigo.

Crap.

She made her best attempt to hide in the darkest corner, carefully trying not to make noise, but there was no such luck. She didn't notice the cat tail under her foot.

"RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOORRWWWW" Came the cat's pained cry.

"What was that?!" Ichigo suddenly said, perking her delicate black ears.

"That was just a cat, stupid!" Kate said, looking.

Ichigo moved forward swiftly, sniffing and listening.

Liz stopped breathing.

Kate rolled her eyes,

"I'm telling you, your wasting your stupid time."

"Is this your idea of a cat?" Ichigo said, grinning smugly as she grabbed Liz's arm roughly.

Kate ran to Liz, "REALLY?!"

All this shouting was getting to Liz's head, she now had a horrific headache.

With the last of her strength, she began to shout, "I wish-" Only to recieve a sharp bash to the head, courtesy of Kate.

The world started to fade around her.

"_Not this time."_

---

(A./N.: Re is looking for Angie, I didn't make that as clear as I might have hoped XP)

"Ack! I seem to be having the hardest time of finding people today!" Re mumbled harshly under her breath.

She was hopping through some random part of Tokyo receiving a weird stare from every other civilian, at which she would just smile back or give a kind wave.

'No matter how embarrassed I get, you people can't make me get rid of my ears.' She thought, blushing proudly.

Re chewed on this thought a while longer until something caught her eye.

There in a park, were Pai and Tart calmly, talking to Angie, nodding occasionally.

Re noticed Angie nod then open her mouth, and knew what was going to happen. She was gonna wish something for the aliens. And knowing the aliens, this was classified as, NOT GOOD.

"I wish the -"

Re clamped her hand tight over Angie's mouth.

"What were you wishing for?!"

Angie ripped at Re's hand while making distressed muffled noises.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice Re knew ever so well a Pai. She looked up to see two confuse aliens.

"Uh... I'm Re, and despite what Angie says, she is not the only one who knows about you, the Mews, and the other aliens. And the rest of us have powers too..."

He looked a Re,

"What do you know about me?"

"Everything." She said flatly. "Now, I need you to tell me what she was about to wish for."

"Why-" Tart began, but was stopped by the ever so persistent Re.

"JUST TELL ME PLEASE!"

"Fine, she was going to wish for all of the Mews and aliens to be here."

Re immediately loosed her grip on Angie and gave her a wide-eyed, what-the-heck-where-you-thinking stare.

"Why would you do that?! Wait, NEVER MIND, we need you, now c'mon!"

"Who?! Need me?! For what?!"

"You'll see!" She said and latched onto Angie again. Angie proceeded to claw her hand off her arm,

"See what? Can't you SEE I'm BUSY?!"

"Busy doing WHAT? Being evil?" Angie raised an eyebrow,

"Why, what ever would make you think I would be evil?" Re blew a hair out of her face before pointing an angry finger at the now-highly-confused aliens,

"You're making negotiations with THEM!"

"Well it's not like you and Kish are any different!"

"What did you say about Kisshu?" Pai interrupted. Re bit her lip. Great.

"Smooth." Angie muttered sarcastically. Re stuttered,

"Well, uh…let's just say…we know each other." She grinned nervously. Taruto raised an eyebrow,

"How so?" Re messed with a strand of her hair nervously,

"Um, well…he never told you? Um, Pai?"

"Yes?"

"Do us a favor and teleport to the rooftop of Loger Cafe. Don't ask why, just do it please."

Pai sighed, rolled his eyes, and he and Tart were gone in a thin ripple of air. Re muttered,

"Let the roof jumping begin."

---

"Kishy-kun, why don't you love me?"

'Oh Kami-sama, please kill me now...' he thought to himself. He glared down at Mika, who was giving him puppy eyes and a severe case of the pout.

"For the fifth time, I love Ichigo. Now, stop it." Mika let out a small huff of annoyance. Kish stopped and surveyed his surroundings before saying,

"We're going to teleport, hold your breath." Mika did so, but clung tightly to Kish in the process. His sighed and reluctantly put a hand on her shoulder as they teleported.

Coming out of the teleport, Mika decided to put on a show,

"OH, Kish!" she sighed dramatically, falling into his arms, "That was so terrible! I couldn't get the slightest wisp of air and...and..." she made a huge show of passing out. Kish sighed and rolled his eyes. Boy, was she getting desperate. He decided to resort to what he probably shouldn't have done.

He dropped her.

Mika sat up in a flash,

"What was that for, dropping a young lady?! You. Are. So. STUBBORN!" Kish simply shifted is eyes and offered her a hand. Mika immediately took it and lifted herself dangerously close to his face,

"'Of course, that's partly why I like you.'" Kish blew a hair out of his face and turned away. Mika raised an eyebrow at his non-reaction to what she just said, a quote of his from the manga of Tokyo Mew Mew. But then, two things came to her mind.

This is the anime world of Tokyo Mew Mew.

That hasn't happened yet.

She grinned,

"Kishy-kun?" Kish turned towards her,

"What?"

"I think I may have some useful information for you."

---

"Arighty," Kate said, taking a deep breath, "We need to get back to the rooftop and somehow, and get everyone else there too."

Ichigo looked at Kate, "Why the rooftop?"

"Good meeting place."

"Whatever, now, I guess since I'm older, I'll carry Liz." Ichigo said, smirking deviously.

Kate twitched at this, "Older by like, A. YEAR! and anyway, you think I'm going to let your carry my cousin, the one you want to tear open? I don't hate her THAT much!"

Ichigo groaned and began tapping her fingers impatiently.

Kate rolled her eyes,

"Fine, but you have to wait until we get to the roof to rip at her, got it?!"

"Fine by me."

---

Re collapsed and closed her eyes when she got to the rooftop.

"Note to self, never hop from some random part of Tokyo to another random part of Tokyo, without knowing how many miles are in between you and where you want to be. I. AM. EXHAUSTED."

She had non-stop hopped the whole three-something miles, roof to roof, while carrying a girl heavier than herself on her back. And not to mention that Angie had put up quite a struggle.

"For Pete's sake! How much DO you weigh?!"

"I'm not THAT heavy," Angie shifted her eyes, " And ya' know, you could have just wished we had a, bike or scooter, or you could have just wished us here..."

Re's hand met her sweaty face,

"You tell me that now because...?"

"I don't want to help you when you're taking me here against my will."

They heard a small grunt and glanced in the direction of the noise, only to see an annoyed Pai and Tart.

"Are you done?"

Re quickly stood up and brushed herself off.

"Yeah, sorry."

Pai rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, so, why did you bring us here there's no one here."

Re looked around,

"Oh boy. They. Are. Dead."

"Hey... look at this..." Angie said, picking up what looked to be a camcorder.

Re rushed over, and motioned for Pai and Tart to come too.

Once they were all around the screen, Angie clicked it on and played the only video on the device.

"Oh, wow."

---

Masaya was left to patrol the western side of Tokyo alone, much to his reluctance, yet he did not speak up. Today had to be the absolute worst day of his life. His was dumped by Ichigo, for her alien stalker of all people, hated by some weird superpowered girls, and now abandoned to look for some girl he didn't know.

But he wasn't complaining. Oh, no. Eventually things would turn out okay...something would go right. Eventually.

Sighing wistfully, he decided the best thing to do would be to go back to the roof and report that he couldn't find this girl they were looking for.

What else was there to do?

---

"I wish I had Tokyo mew mew DVDs and a battery-powered DVD player in my hands!"

Immediately Mika's request was granted when six DVDs and a DVD player were in her hands. She set down the player and DVDs and popped a disk in. Kish, eyeing her suspiciously, picked up a DVD case,

"How come these have pictures of the Mews on them?" Mika navigated through the bright pink, girlish menu,

"Watch and see."

On the screen played the familiar Tokyo Mew Mew opening theme. Kish's eyes widened. All of the girls in Cafe Mew Mew outfits flew by the screen one after another. In the next part, Ichigo is walking down the street when she turns to see Masaya, and she appears inside his eye. Kish growls slightly and furrowed his brow.

"IT'S SHOW TIME! Doki, Doki sasete ne" Kish rubbed his eyes at all of the bright lights and flashing, but they widened in disbelief once again when his own face appeared on the screen. On the screen he opened his golden eyes and a ball of green energy was shot from his hand.

"What is-" he stopped when he saw, in the next sequence, he was kissing Ichigo. He grinned impishly at the screen.

Ryou and Keiichiro were seated atop a car, watching the wispy clouds fly by. Then Masaya was holding Ichigo...Kish wasn't feeling all too happy anymore.

"uke totte ne My Sweet Heart!" All of the mews crowded on the screen and posed, while the screen faded. Mika pushed a button on the player and it stopped. Kish slumped his shoulders in disbelief,

"How did...why...when..." Questions flooded and swam around his mind like fish in a pond, all of them waiting to be fed with answers. Mika grinned,

"Unfortunately, you don't appear until the end of episode three. Care to see the scene?" Kish sat up and nodded vigorously. Mika's grin spread wider,

"Under one condition. You have to hold my hand through the whole thing." Kish scowled,

"Why do I have to do-"

"Alright, then, you wont'-"

"FINE!" he snapped. Mika smirked,

"Good Kishy-kun."

---

Taruto was currently making a very strange face, as well as the rest of the people on the roof were, except, of course, for Re, who was about to blow from trying to conceal laughter at the other's faces.

"The next time I see that old hag I'm going to turn her lovesick guts inside out, boil them, and feed them to Kish." Taruto spat as the video stopped playing. Pie raised an eyebrow,

"Since when were you so violent?" Taruto shrugged,

"Since seeing this piece of crap. Kisshu isn't going to be able to concentrate for weeks, or even months, after THIS incident!" Pai nodded,

"I see your point." Angie, however was frozen on the spot,

"Well, that was quite a show..."

"I'm getting rid of this, once and for all-"

"Wait!" Re said, grabbing Pai's arm before he could smash the camcorder, "Don't you think you could put this footage to some use? Say...blackmail?" Pai lowered his arm and stroked his chin thoughtfully,

"I suppose so..."

A devious plot began to form in Pai's mind including raw tuna, a bike chain, and a three-foot-tall stack of paperwork. He put the camera in his pants pocket thoughtfully while the rest of the people on the roof stared at his malicious face strangely.

Not long after three people appeared over the side of the rooftop. It was Kate, Ichigo, and a still-unconscious Liz.

"Looks like someone beat us here," Kate said, observing the people on the roof, "Konichiwa, minna!"

However, Re, Angie, and the two aliens didn't return her greeting. Instead, they exchanged hushed whispers between each other and eyed the new arrivals.

"You, girl with red hair." Pai pointed to Kate. Kate stood ridged automatically,

"Y-yeah?!"

"Is this yours?" Pai asked, holding up the camera. Kate blinked and shook her head frantically,

"Um, er…no, I, uh…it's hers…" she nodded down to Liz, whom she was currently carrying. Pai said,

"Well, then, I'd like to offer her my thanks. The information stored on this tape may become useful…"

Ichigo, however, was not about to go making peace treaties,

"Hey! Don't think you can fool us into letting our guard down!" Pai rolled his eyes as Taruto had his turn to speak,

"Why are you always so quick to act?! Ah well, while we're here, we might as well make some noise!"

With those words, he summoned a parasite animal,

"Pai! Retrieve the spirit from that girl! It's a valid spirit!" Pai nodded and turned to Angie,

"I apologize."

He extended his hand, and the last thing Angie managed to shriek was,

"Help!" before her skin went a cold blue, and she fell to the roof with a thump. Kate, Re, and Ichigo all gasped as Taruto infused the spirit with the parasite.

The result was a huge, towering chimera animal in the form of a panther, it's claws razor sharp and a foot long each, its teeth extending past it's lip into four sharp fangs. It opened its sapphire eyes and let out a mighty roar that shook the ground. Kate blew a hair out of her face,

"Well, this is exciting."

---

"This isn't very good..." Masaya mentally slapped himself as he looked around the busy street he was on. "I've forgotten where the rooftop is, and all these buildings look so alike..."

He sighed and sat down on a bench.

"What am I going to do now...?"

It wasn't long before he heard a shrill cry for help, and it didn't sound that far away either.

"Might as well go check out what that is, what else is there to do? And anyway, the mews might be there, and that means Ichigo."

---

As soon as the episode ended, Kish ripped his hand from Mika's.

"Hey! Kishy-kuuun! Don't you want to hold hands longer than an episode?" Mika whined.

Kish made a sickened face and shook his head from side to side.

Mika removed the DVD from the player.

"Then I guess you're not going to see another episode!" she sang. Kish groaned and his hand made it's way toward Mika's, but Mika quickly pulled her hand away and shook a finger.

"Nah-ah-ah! This time... hm... Give me a kiss on the cheek!"

"NO WAY! NOT IN YOUR LIFE! My kisses are reserved for Ichigo and Ichigo only!"

"Okay! Your choice..."

Kish soooo wanted to know more information from the future, but, kissing...

By now, Mika had put the disks back and was standing up to leave, but before she was able to get out of sight, Kish grabbed her arm,

"Wait!"

Mika grinned impishly,

"Yes Kishy-kuuuun?"

He leaned over and gave her a small peck on the cheek, then turned away in disgust,

"I can't believe I just did that!"

"Good, Kishy-kun! Time for another episode!"

---

"This won't take long." Ichigo said smugly taking out her strawberry bell. She was about to advance on the massive creature when Kate's outstretched arm stopped her. Ichigo looked over and Kate's wide grin,

"Huh?!"

"We can take care of this!" She said, nodding her head toward a now conscious Liz.

Ichigo stared in disbelief,

"You're going to let HER, the one who video tapes people's personal moments, fight instead of me?!"

"Yeah, I'm not about to let a chance like this go to waste!"

Ichigo folded her arms and sat down,

"Hmph, do as you please, your highness."

"Aren't you going to move, like, off the building or something? This might get a little messy..."

"I want to see how good you guys REALLY are."

"Whatever."

"KATE!!!!" Liz's voice suddenly rang.

"Can't you see I'm-" Kate turned toward Liz only to see the panther inches away, "AH! I wish I was behind the panther!" She closed her eyes, but there wasn't any dust, or light, or screeching, but, ther was as a matter of fact, a rather large pain in her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and clutched her shoulder, which only caused more pain, so, she promtly bit her lip and removed her hand.

Her arm was now dripping crimson.

"This might be bad... " She looked back at Liz, "LIZ! I THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH OUR POWERS!"

Liz looked confused,

"I wish I had a strawberry shake!"

Nothing.

"Kaaate? What happened?!" Re said worriedly.

Kate showed Re her arm and winced,

"This."

"Holy. Crap."

Liz glanced at Ichigo who was sitting ever so calmly on the ground looking at Kate,

"Ichigo, we need you..."

Ichigo stuck her nose up high,

"Nope! Not until Kate says-"

"Ichigo, NOW!" Kate yelled through clenched teeth, eyeing the panther who was making it's way to Liz.

"Fine! Hold on, Liz! Strawberry bell!"

---

"Girls! I just got the signal that Ichigo has transformed, but the reaction was delayed on the computer; she might already be in big trouble! Head to the spot immediately!"

The rest of Tokyo Mew Mew nodded and took out their pendants,

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Minto!" There was a slight hesitation at the absence of Ichigo's call before they all shouted,

"Metamorphosis!"

After all of the girls finished transforming, Ryou got up from his chair,

"I'd better go with you for safety, so we can contact Keiichiro when we need to, and so I can coach you on your moves. Now, head out!"

---

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Another blow to the chimera animal was issued and missed by Ichigo, the horrendous monster dodging her every moves.

Meanwhile, pure panic reigned over Liz, Re and Kate,

"What's going on, why can't we use our powers?!"

"I-I don't know! It's like something's blocking it somehow." Liz smiled sheepishly and blew a hair out of her face,

"Writers block?" Kate rolled her eyes,

"More like Author's block, but now isn't the time to be joking around, we need help."

"Right-o." Re said, nodding, "But how exactly-"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

A purple whip flew precariously close to Kate's head and gave the chimera animal a hard blow, sending it onto its side. Following up her attack was,

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

The steady jet of water crashed into the chimera animal, causing it to let out a shriek. Kate, Re, and Liz both found themselves severely shaken and wet,

"How come people keep being in the right place at the right time?"

"This is an anime, Liz, timing is something that is easily messed with."

"Everyone!" Ichigo said cheerfully.

"Oi, Strawberry." Ichigo turned her head to see Ryou just de-transforming from being a cat. Ichigo raised an eyebrow,

"Ryou?! What are you doing here?" He sighed and motioned for her to come with him. She nodded and obeyed, leaving the chaos of the fight to her trusty friends, when she herself was exhausted.

Once they were a good distance from the battle, Ichigo was the first to speak,

"Ryou, I broke up with Masaya."

"You…what?" he said, eyeing her strangely, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not." she said, shaking her head. Ryou looked totally appalled,

"What did he do, did he hurt you? Was he cheating on you?" Ichigo shook her head,

"No, he's one of the kindest people I've ever met."

"So why did you break up with him?"

"You first. What were you going to say?" Ryou nodded and spoke in a hushed whisper,

"I came for three reasons." Pause. Ichigo raised an eyebrow,

"Continue."

"One: I wanted to be able to contact Keiichiro if we needed any sort of backup or withdrawal." Ichigo nodded. That was agreeable enough. "Two: I wanted all of the Mews to have a bit more guidance with their battle strategies, just in case something goes wrong with our futuristic 'friends', and they decide to rebel." Ichigo nodded once again. That could possibly happen.

"And…three…" he paused for a while, Ichigo gazing into his eyes questioningly. He lifted his head up to lock eyes with her, aquamarine blue meeting chocolate brown,

"I was worried." Ichigo had a small intake of breath at his answer, and he continued in a rushed manner,

"Ichigo, I was so worried about what happened to you after the systems were being delayed, I had no idea what could've happened to you. I'm so sorry. I didn't even know that Masaya had broken up with you, I'm sorry for your loss, I should've been there. But, I guess they say, 'It's like a wolf in sheep's clothing'." He leaned in closer to her face, "Don't ever scare me like that again, got it?"

Ichigo felt his warm breath on her face. The scent reminded her of something familiar. Even more familiar was when he leaned in closer, cupping her chin in his hand, and softly pressed his lips against hers.

Peppermint.

Quickly, though, she pulled away, stuttering madly, her face as red as a cherry,

"Um…well, uh…Ryou, there's something you kind of need to know…"

"Worth interrupting that special moment?" Ryou said smugly, but still holding a disappointed frown. Ichigo nodded, keeping her head bowed.

She whispered something so quietly that Ryou couldn't make out exactly what she said,

"What was that?" he asked, getting closer to her. She shrunk back some more, and spoke barely above a whisper,

"I broke up with Masaya because…"

"Because…"

"I'm dating Kisshu."

"N-NANI?!"

---

During around the middle of episode twelve, Kish suddenly looked away from the screen, an alert look in his eyes.

Mika paused the disc and looked at him worriedly,

"Kishy-kun, what is it?"

"Ichigo... she's sad... I can feel it..."

Mika looked down and hugged her knees, her hair covering her face,

"I suppose your going to go see what's wrong..."

Kish looked taken back for a second, but then wrinkled his nose and turned away,

"O-Of course I am! She's my girlfriend, what do you expect?!"

A lone tear dripped from Mika's chin,

"...your... girlfriend..."

"Mika...?"

Mika stood up, brushed her hair to the side, and put on a fake smile,

"Eh... It's okay, go check on Ichigo... I'm just so naive, I never let go of my dreams." She said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Kish's face softened a bit,

"Would you... Would you like to come with me?"

"Oh Kisshu!" Mika said, hugging him with a real smile.

Kish rolled his eyes and smiled too,

"Hold on tight."

---

Ichigo shifted her eyes,

"I know, I know... I was stupid to make a choice like that..."

"No, you weren't, It was your choice. And if you chose Kisshu over Masaya, you must've had a pretty good reason." Ryou said, smiling kindly.

"No. You don't get it... I overreacted when I found out."

"Found out?"

"Masaya... he's... he's the Blue Knight."

"Well, that explains why he protects you all the time."

"Yeah... protects me..."

Meanwhile, while the mews continued to fight the chimera animal, Kate made her way to Pai and Tart, gripping her shoulder, Liz not far behind, re following timidly. Kate looked Pai coldly in the eye,

"What is wrong with you? You sick, twisted, ba-"

"Kate, watch your language!" Liz reminded her.

Kate rolled her eyes and turned to Tart,

"And you... Do you enjoy the pain of others?" She backed up and glared at the two.

This time Liz spoke,

"Pai, you love Lettuce, and Tart, you love Pudding."

Tart shifted his eyes as Liz continued her speech,

"Us earthling-people, we have loved ones too, and think about it, each time someone dies at your hand, someone is hurt deeply because the one they love is gone, forever."

Pai scowled and yelled to the chimera animal,

"Finish these girls!"

Liz and Re braced for the attack, but Kate just stood, the cold, piercing look still there,

"I wish the chimera animal was frozen in time."

Immediately, the massive panther was stopped in its tracks, inches away from the two other girls.

Kate smirked at the frightened look on Pai's face,

"That's right. Be scared."

Liz stood upright, wearing the same face as Kate,

"I wish time was frozen around Pai and Tart!" Immediately they ceased to move, the look of battle imprinted on their faces. Re gave Liz a high-five and celebrated with the Hare Hare Yukai.

Kate began advancing on the pair of aliens when she felt a tap on her back,

"What the-"

It was Masaya.

---

"Ichigo, If I were you, what I would do is go to Kisshu and sort this whole mess out, you got it?" She nodded slowly,

"Okay. Thanks Ryou."

"No problem." he said casually. Turning he added,

"One more question."

"What?"

"Are you free after you dump Kisshu?" Ichigo was now fuming,

"**Shirogane-san, I HATE you!**" She ran off angrily in the direction her senses told her, as red as the fruit she was named after. Ryou just smirked,

"It's Ryou to you, strawberry."

---

Kisshu and Mika both came out onto the edge of the woods, by the park.

"I changed directions," he said, "Because I sensed she is going to pass here at any time now…" his voice trailed off when he realized that Mika was not listening to a word he said, but instead, was staring dreamily into his eyes again.

"Um, Mika-san?" Mika cocked her head,

"You can call me Mika-chan." she said cheerily. Kish shifted his feet nervously,

"Look, just because I'm letting you be around me, doesn't mean that you can get _too_ comfortable, got that?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to do that." Mika said, still in her little trance. Kish noticed she still hadn't let go of him,

"Mika? You can let go of me now, okay?" Mika didn't seem to pay any attention to him,

"I said, you can call me Mika-_chan_…"

Kish noticed she was getting closer and closer to her face. Leaning back farther he said,

"Mika, don't…please…Ichigo's right-" he was cut off by Mika finally reaching his lips.

The thing was, fate decided to make Ichigo dash through some bushes at the exact same time. Kish immediately shoved Mika away, turning to the stricken cat girl,

"Ichigo?!"

"Kish!" she screamed. Mika stood stunned, still clinging to Kish's waist,

"Kish-kun…?!"

---

"I repeat... What. The." Kate said, looking at Masaya with wide eyes, hatred penetrating his skull.

_If looks could kill…_

Masaya smiled kindly, ignoring her glare before saying,

"Would you know where Ichigo is?"

Liz came over to them out of curiosity,

"What's HE doing here?" She said, putting unnecessary emphasis on the word 'he'.

Kate rolled her eyes in disgust,

"Looking for Ichigo."

"Oh..."

"And as I was about to say before SHE butted in…" she motioned dramatically to the scowling Liz, "Last I saw Ichigo, she was over there talking with Ryou-kun." She pointed a casual thumb over in Ryou's direction.

Masaya took Kate's hand in his and kissed it gently, in a gentleman-like manner,

"Gomenasai for your time taken."

Kate immediately slid her hand away from his grasp and began wiping on Liz's shoulder,

"EEEEWW!"

Liz shot Kate an angry glare and moved away,

"Yuck! Don't wipe it on me!"

It was at this point that Masaya, after taking great care to ignore the remarks, noticed Kate's red-streaked arm,

"What happened to your arm?!" he said in concern.

Kate stopped battering Liz with her "infected" hand and looked to her bloody shoulder.

"I forgot all about it! And now that you mention it... I'm kind of used to the pain, and it doesn't feel as bad as it looks."

Liz rolled her eyes at Kate's obvious tough-guy act,

"Kate, the powers work again, remember? Just wish it was healed!"

"Oh yeah.... I wish my arm was healed!"

New skin covered the open flesh like ripples of water, and soon it looked as if nothing had ever happened to it.

Masaya stood there, wide-eyed,

"I'm going to go check on Ichigo now..." He said wearily.

Kate looked up from her arm momentarily,

"You do that."

---

_If silence could kill._

The awkwardness of the situation felt like knives were dangling loosely in the air, and if you spoke, it would disturb them, sending them crashing down onto you, to your certain death.

Yes, it was **that** bad.

About thirty seconds passed of utter silence before Ichigo was the first to speak.

"Kisshu…" she said wearily, looking at him with forlorn eyes, "I thought…" Kisshu blew in,

"Ichigo, I can explain, really, it's all a mistake, I-"

"Yes, it was a mistake, wasn't it?" came Ichigo's small voice again, "It was a mistake from the minute I began to trust you. I should've listened to Masaya. I should've…"

She hung her head and dropped to her knees in despair.

"Ichigo!" Kish called and tried to run to her, but something held him back,

"Kish!" Mika said, clinging to his arm, "Please!" He shook his head and pulled his arm from her in one swift motion.

When Ichigo saw that he was approaching, she got up in a flash and ran. Ran as fast as she could.

'_Masaya,_' she thought, then she spoke her thoughts in a choked cry,

"I need Masaya!"

---

Mika sat down, feeling the cool earth beneath her.

Failure.

She gritted her teeth,

"How could I have been so utterly _stupid…"_ she said to herself, "How could I have thought…he…I…" she clenched a handful of dirt in her anger,

"He was right there. In front of me. There. How many, how many girls would pay anything, anything at all, to be where I was? And…he slipped through my fingers."

She sighed.

_I want to go home._

That was the first thing that crossed her mind. She quickly pushed it out, though. Cocking her head to one side, she thought for a moment before her face lifted,

"He's just one of those that are hard-to-get." she smirked slightly,

"So I'll play his little game then. And beat him at it. I'm not giving up just yet."

---

The woods seemed endless, the trees seemed to never disperse. At least, to Ichigo, they did. She glanced behind her for a quick moment to see if he was behind her.

He was.

And gaining fast.

She pressed onward, jumping on the branches of various trees and brush, her little method to prevent Kisshu from teleporting to stop her.

But the trees seemed no obstacle for the stubborn-minded alien, who was gaining simply by flying along the ground, occasionally diving over the tops of the trees,

"Ichigo, listen to me!" he cried out once more. Ichigo ignored his call, among the many others he had tried along the pursuit. He clenched his teeth and decided that it was well worth it to try a method to catch her that he deemed dangerous.

Studying her movements in the trees for a minute or two, he made his calculations.

He teleported two trees ahead of her and stood directly in her path. Ichigo caught a glimpse of him teleporting and, on instinct, posed to attack.

She kicked out her pink boot as she lunged into the tree, sending Kish far back into the next branch with a crash and a thud. Ichigo, totally oblivious to the damage, and only focusing on one thin, Masaya, pressed on without looking back.

Kisshu groaned and tried to sit up, searing pain was inflicted on his back. He felt the warm blood trickle down his spine. He winced as he tried to prop himself up,

"You win, Ichigo."

---

"Ichigo? She left like, what, half an hour ago?" Ryou said, pacing the rooftop in agitation.

Masaya looked puzzled,

"Half an hour ago? Where to?"

Ryou sighed and shifted his eyes,

"She went to look for Kisshu..."

"She went to...what?" Ryou massaged his temples,

"I never should've sent her out there..."

"You sent her out there?" Masaya asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, she said she needed to sort things out with him...she looked like she was regretting their relationship...did you know about them? I mean, that they were dating and all...?"

Masaya nodded, pursing his lips,

"I'm quite aware."

Ryou sighed,

"I'm calling her pendant." Lifting up his portable communication device, resembling a pink cell phone, he dialed a few numbers and held it up to his ear. After waiting a few minutes, he closed it,

"No good." Masaya looked down worriedly to the city below before saying,

"I'm going after her."

---

_Something's wrong_.

It was the first thing Mika thought as she got up from her position on the ground.

_I can feel it_.

She stared fixedly into the woods ahead.

_Something just isn't right_.

Her eyes widening a bit, she thought aloud,

"It must be Kish. I deserted him like that."

She steadied herself as she yelled,

"I wish I was at Kish's location!"

---

Kisshu once again, tried to stand, but to no luck. He groaned in pain and slumped back onto the tree he was propped up against.

"This is hopeless…" he muttered to himself. This time, he tried teleporting. That was even worse.

"Arg!" he cried out in pain. He gritted his teeth and clenched his back. The blood began to flow once again, his ivory skin already crusted with the scarlet liquid.

_There has to be some way out of here, some kind of source…_

"Kisshu-kun!"

He flinched at the approaching voice,

'_Anything but her, anything…'_

"What happened to you?! That's quite the mess on your back!"

_Anything…_

"Kisshu! Kisshu!"

Her voice became more and more indistinct as he began to shut his eyes wearily,

"_Kisshu, don't you __**dare**__ pass out on…"_

Blackness.

---

"Aha-ha! Perfection!" Kate said, laughing manically.

Kate and Liz had just finished 'arranging' Pai and Taruto.

"It's not THAT funny... but I have to admit... They do look pretty stupid." Liz said, laughing a little herself.

Re raised her eyebrows,

"Yeah, and its going to hurt pretty bad when they hit the ground."

Pai, frozen, was clinging to an also frozen Taruto's waist, and they were poised to fall off the building when Liz chose to unfreeze time.

"They'll probably teleport when the come to reality." Liz mumbled, looking down at the bustling city.

Kate smirked devilishly,

"He he, when they 'come to reality' , they'll already be alien pancakes." Liz rolled her eyes,

"And you asked Tart if HE enjoyed other people's pain."

Re began jumping up and down excitedly,

"Anyway, can we unfreeze time now? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Liz let out a small sigh before muttering,

"I wish the time around Pai and Tart would unfreeze." And down went the two aliens, plummeting to certain hurt.

Suddenly, there was a scream.

Liz, Re, and Kate ran to the edge and looked down.

No aliens, just some frightened faced civilians staring up at the three.

Kate backed up,

"Lizzy... I think we should leave now...."

"Yeah, probably..." Liz replied, and she and Re began speed walking towards the hatch that led down into the building.

Kate followed, but not for long.

"RYOU-KUN!"

The other two looked Kate's way to see her now hugging a very unhappy Ryou.

"Kate! C'mon!"

"B-But, It's my Ryou-kun!" Kate said, sticking out her lower lip.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Ryou called.

Kate let go and looked down,

"Ryou-kun... don't you remember me?" Ryou paused before saying,

"Are you that crazy 'author' from in the white space?"

"SO YOU DO REMEMBER ME! I KNEW YOU WOULD RYOU-KUN!" Kate said, resuming her hugging.

"Kate! Let go of the poor man and come on!" Liz said, slipping her legs in the hatch.

Ryou rolled his eyes,

"Yes, do that."

"B-B-But-"

"Kate! NOW!" Re said,

"Can't he come with us? PLEASE?!"

Liz looked at Ryou,

"Your choice."

Ryou looked to the Mews, still battling back the now-abandoned chimera animal,

"Girls! Do you think you can handle the chimera animal while I search for Ichigo?!" A few yells echoed back to him,

"Sure!"

"We're fine!"

"No problem-o, na do da!"

Ryou looked towards the girls standing next to him,

"I assume that's your motive?"

"This bus heads away from here, and to Ichigo."

"Right."

Kate released Ryou and he stood up and brushed himself off,

"Let's get going."

---

Ichigo dashed through the woods, top-speed. She was sure of it, she had to be close. The trees were finally beginning to disperse.

Slowing her pace, she came to the edge of the forest to stop dead in her tracks.

"Wh-where am…I?"

She stood on the side of a two-lane road she didn't recognize, prim office buildings lining the street. Once in a while, a car would pass, but the street was practically deserted. Overall, the entire place was totally unfamiliar to her.

"I'm…lost?"

---


	3. Part 3: All's Well that Ends Chaotically

---

'_Where…where am I?'_

Kisshu squinted his eyes at the sun in his face. Not soon after, he felt a sharp pain in his back and he shut his eyes. That's when all of the memories of what just happened rushed back to him. He arched his back as he winced again.

"Don't move."

Kisshu blinked against the sun again as he adjusted to the light. He stared behind him at Mika, who looked very intent on her work at his back.

"I said, don't move, idiot." Kish sighed and turned back to his front, resting his chin on his hand. That's when he noticed a few things.

A.) Mika was taking the time to bandage the gash on his back.

B.) It really hurt

C.) His shirt was off.

He turned his head back to her once again, ignoring her grunt of protest.

"Um…Mika? Did you really have to take off my shirt?"

"Yes. Yes I did." she said matter-of-factly, keeping her head lowered, and her tone steady. Kish smirked at her shyness,

"Mika, Mika. You make Ichigo break up with me, causing me to slam into that tree-"

"That was your fault." she said snidely. Kish rolled his eyes and continued,

"Yeah, I guess so. But still, you always cling to me, you kissed me against my will, and here we are, you tending to my injuries with my shirt off."

Mika was cautious to keep her head lowered under her blush, before she muttered,

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in." Kish's grin grew wider,

"You really are a strange girl, aren't you?"

---

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Zakuro took a heavy blow to the chimera animal before her. It keeled over and died out with a growl, releasing the parasite and Angie's spirit. Pudding was the first one to the spirit. She grabbed it and virtually slam-dunked it into Angie's body like an athlete,

"Score, na do da!" Minto shot her a scornful glare,

"Pudding! You could hurt someone with that…_irrational_ behavior of yours!" Pudding, however, was ignoring Minto's scolding and paying more attention to Angie.

"I think this girl's waking up, na do da! We'd better get going, na do da!" Angie, however, was fully conscious enough to say weakly,

"Wait!"

All of them turned to her at the sound of her voice.

"I know who you are, Tokyo Mew Mew." she said. The girls looked at each other with surprise as she continued, "I think I may prove of use to you. I can predict the future." Zakuro eyed her,

"How can we trust what you're saying is true?" Mika said stoutly,

"I know all of your last names. Momomiya, Aizawa, Midorikawa, Fong, and Fujiwara. What is today's date?" They were all too astonished to speak before Lettuce recovered, stuttering hopelessly,

"I-it's Feb-February 5th." Angie nodded,

"I see. So, that means that you've already experienced Taruto trying to collapse the dome's structure and saving Pudding. Am I right when I say that Zakuro already attempted to leave the group for a movie in America?" Zakuro, also with wide eyes, nodded slowly. Pudding was first to speak up after a few moments of silence,

"But how do you know all of this, na do da!" Angie grinned,

"I'm from the future."

---

"Where on earth is Super Ditz?!" Kate whined. Their search party had been traveling for about half an hour now, and still no trace of Ichigo anywhere.

"We've combed through almost the entire area that we received the signal from, except for maybe the west section. That's where we'll be headed."

"Alright…" Liz said wearily. Her legs ached from walking all over Tokyo, and still no sign of Ichigo. She was beginning to lose hope in this whole thing. Ryou pointed to the section of the forest they stood by,

"This should be it. She has to be in here." The rest of the party nodded as they stumbled into the dark forest.

The sky above them was tinted with beautiful shades of orange, pink, and purple, an indicator that the day would soon come to a close. The sun sank farther and farther down the horizon, its glowing mass disappearing from sight.

Soon, it would be dark.

---

Mika gave one final tug on the last of the bandages.

"That should do it." she said. She got up and handed Kish his shirt, which he took and pulled over his exposed chest.

Once he stood, Kish ran his hand through his hair,

"First order of priority would probably be to find where Ichigo ran off to. I'd bet anything she's lost by now; she certainly wasn't running in the right direction when I was pursuing her." Mika nodded,

"Good idea."

"Now," Kish said, looking around him, "Where was I when I fell…?" he looked down at Mika. Mika blinked, and, realizing he was posing the question to her, fidgeted nervously,

"Um…well…I don't exactly know…" Kish sighed and looked all around him, searching for an indicator of disturbed brush or footsteps in the dirt. But he saw none.

"Mika, Mika, Mika…" he muttered, massaging the bridge of his nose. Mika shifted her stance nervously, keeping her head lowered in shame of getting them as lost as Ichigo.

Suddenly they heard voices from their right, deeper into the forest, but getting closer,

"Ichigo! Ichigo, where are you?!"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"I don't think that's going to help."

"Shut up, Liz!"

Kish winced and grabbed hold of Mika's wrist,

"It's Ryou and his search party! We've got to get going!" Mika nodded. Kish began to open up a teleporting hole, but it quickly closed on him. He tried once more, it growing a little bigger, but not for long until it was closed again. He gritted his teeth,

"I can't teleport in this weakened state! The best we can do is make a run for it!" Mika looked at him worriedly,

"But you can't run with that huge gash in your chest!"

"I can at least try!" he growled, "Come on, we've got to get going before they catch us; who knows what they'll do to me when they find me and no Ichigo!" Mika nodded,

"Let's get going, then!"

With that, they ran, or maybe I should say stumbled and tripped, farther into the woods, trying to outrun and avoid the search party gaining on them from behind…

---

The mews, minus Ichigo, sat huddled around one of the cafe's white and red tables, staring intently at Angie, who was leaning lazily back in her chair.

"Tell Pudding her future, na no da!" Pudding said, edging up close to Angie. Angie's eyes rolled and nudged Pudding away,

"I don't tell the future like that, Pudding-san. I can see the past also, and I don't really choose what I get to see..." Zakuro squinted her eyes,

"Like premonitions?" A sigh escaped Angie as she leaned even farther back,

"Kind of... Except if I wanted to, in my world, we can watch it over and over again and we can change the language."

Minto stuck her nose high in the air and huffed loudly,

"I don't believe you!" A smug smirk crept its way up Angies face and she stifled a laugh,

"You have every reason not to. But if you want proof, I've got it."

"Show us, na no da!"

Angie rose from her chair and pointed a finger in Minto's direction,

"When you first met Ichigo, your dog Miki turned into a chimera animal and attacked Ichigo and yourself!"

Minto gawked for a second but then regained her posture,

"A-Any passerby could've noticed that!"

Angie took a deep breath,

"I wish I had the first Tokyo Mew Mew DVD." A disc case on it popped into her awaiting hand. She waved it around in the air as she spoke again,

"This, is a documentary-ish show about your lives as Tokyo Mew Mew. You know it as anime. It mainly revolves around Ichigo, but some of the episodes are dedicated to other characters such as yourself. And this. I wish I had the first volume of Tokyo Mew Mew manga." A pink book with Ichigo on it appeared in her other hand. "This is almost the same as the disc, except this is a book in black and white that was drawn by someone from my world, that same person also drew the anime."

She tossed them on the table,

"And these are only the first editions, there are many more to-"

Suddenly the cafe doors were thrust open and in marched a distressed looking Ichigo,

"Where's Masaya?"

---

"This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends!" Kate sang merrily as she skipped through the forest, far ahead of the her group.

"Kate! Your embarrassing me! Stop it!" Liz pleaded.

Kate just stuck her tongue out and continued her skipping,

"Shut up Liz!"

Ryou sighed,

"Why don't you both shut it."

"Anything for my Ryou-kun!"

Re cast a side glance at Ryou,

"Thank you." Ryou chuckled and nodded.

The party stayed quiet for a short while longer until Kate broke into a jog and cried out,

"Lizzy! There's something ahead of us, but I can't quite tell what!"

The rest of them caught up with Kate. Re gasped,

"It's Kisshu and... and Mika! But... Ichigo's not with them..." A worried sigh could be heard from Ryou. Liz began to sprint,

"Oi! Kisshu! Where's Ichigo?!" Kish momentarily turned around,

"Why do you need to know? Shouldn't you be worrying more about your perspiration problem?" Sure enough, Liz discovered she was sweating like a pig.

At hearing Kish say this, Kate ran even faster and said as clearly as she could possibly manage,

"I wouldn't be saying stuff like that to my cousin! Or you just might find yourself hanging up side down hogtied. And there I will sit, picking your armpit hairs out one by one, making sure each pull is more painful than the last, until you scream for mercy like a little girl! And Liz will be taping the WHOLE. THING."

"My pleasure!" Liz hissed. Kish and Mika began to run faster. Re laughed and pointed with an accusing finger,

"No one tell my sister crap like that! I may love you, but when it comes to stuff like this. Ready or not. Here. We. Come."

Mika sweat dropped and remarked snidely,

"You really had to go and make smart remarks, didn't you, Kish?"

---

"So he didn't come here looking for me...? But I checked everywhere else..." Ichigo said, misty-eyed. Angie tried to avoid eye contact with the pink mew,

"As far as we know, he was never here." Ichigo sat down in a chair and reseted her head on the table,

"Is he even looking for me...? No... He hates me... I dumped him for Kish, why would he be looking for me?" Lettuce rested a gentle hand on Ichigo's shoulder,

"Ichigo-san..." Pudding put on an excited smile,

"Then why don't we all go looking for him, na no da?" Ichigo sat up and wiped her red rimmed eyes,

"You guys would really do that for me?" Zakuro chuckled,

"Why wouldn't we? You're our friend, and friends help friends, right?"

All eyes turned to a flustered Minto, waiting for her comment signifying she was joining the group.

Her face turned blood red as she tried to act calm and annoyed, stuttering over her words,

"Fine! B-But remember this Ichigo-san, I'm o-only in th-this because Zakuro-sama is." Ichigo attempted to stifle a laugh,

"I'll remember."

---

Kish looked back to see how close the other were. They were about ten feet away.

He only looked back for a millisecond, but that millisecond was enough time for him to trip over a large root. He tumbled down, but immediately got back up, wincing and grumbling occasionally.

Mika stopped,

"Kisshu... Are you okay?!" Kish made his aching feet move,

"Yeah, keep going..." Mika nodded and continued.

Kate and the rest of them were only about six feet away, and gaining now. Mika told her legs not to stop, for Kish's sake, to keep going, to act strong for him until-.

Her thoughts grinded to a halt when she saw that the back of Kisshu's shirt was tinted with crimson liquid,

"Kishy-kun! Blood is seeping from the bandages!" Kish didn't even look at her,

"Yeah, I know." Mika hoped he would just glance her way so he could see her pleading eyes,

"Why don't we just stop and let them catch up with us? What's the worst they could do to us?" Kish rolled his eyes,

"Well, Ryou doesn't really have anything against me besides that I dated Ichigo for about three hours. The blonde girls are just angry about my comment directed towards the older one. So those people won't do all that much harm to us. But the red-head. Oh boy. It doesn't matter what I say or do, she will spear me through and gut me like a fish."

Mika's tone became serious,

"I'm not joking around Kisshu. If we keep going at this rate you'll die from blood loss!"

"If we let them catch up I'll die anyway!"

"I'll restrain Kate, just please! Please stop!"

"No! I'm not going to listen to you anymore; you take orders from me, not the other way around. Now keep going or else I'll leave you behind!"

Mika swelled up with anger,

"Oh no you're not!" And with those words, she tackled Kisshu, causing them both to tumble to the ground, falling unconscious.

---

Keichiiro bustled happily around the kitchen, making a cake. He didn't have any specific reason for it, just that today was Sunday and he was bored.

"A rose here... A tad of frosting there... Tada!" He held it up for his own inspection.

"Perfect!" He slid it into the preheated oven and smiled. When Ryou, the girls from the future, and the mew's got back from their little 'adventure', they would laugh about it over a piece of nice, warm, succulent, fluffy-. He heard the cafe doors open, and went to check what was going on. He assumed Ryou and the rest were back,

"Ryou-ku-." He stopped because the person he saw defiantly wasn't Ryou, or the mews, or anyone else he was expecting to share cake with.

It was Masaya.

---

Kish heard voices far off,

"Are they dead?!"

"No."

"I hope Kish is."

"Hey! That was mean!"

"Liz? How many times must I tell you to shut it?"

"Sorry."

To Kish, it was pretty obvious who those voices belonged to; Ryou, the blonde authors, and the red-head psycho author.

He opened his eyes and attempted to sit up, which didn't go so well. Pain crept its way up his back and blood rushed to his head. Kate stood leaned against a tree,

"Don't sit up stupid! You'll bleed to death, and if you die, I want it to be by my actions. And Re, hurry up with that, Kisshu shirtless is disgusting." She shivered.

Kish looked down, and sure enough, his shirt was off once more, and someone was tending to his wounds again, but as Kate pointed out, it wasn't Mika. Just then, he remembered her.

Mika.

"Mika-san! Where's Mika?!"

Ryou nodded his head right. There lay Mika, still unconscious. Liz was leaned over her, attending to the blood draining from a rather large gash on Mika's head. Kish's eyes got wide in horror,

"Why is she... bleeding so much?"

Re shifted her eyes,

"She ended up being on the underside when you both fell, and her head hit that rock." Kish looked to the rock which Re was indicating; it was covered in blood, no doubt Mika's.

"Is she going to die?"

"Not to our knowledge, but she did loose a good chunk of blood..." Kish suddenly turned his head away,

"It's not like I care." Kate looked at Kisshu with a glare that held no sympathy,

"You should. She loves you, and because of that, she saved your dumb. Old. Life. Not something that many of us would do."

"My... life...?" That's when it dawned on him.

Mika had saved his life.

---

Pai was pacing the floors of the green, alien dimension. Taruto sat, transfixed at his actions, wondering on what his companion was thinking.

Pai finally spoke,

"I think the best plan on action would be to call a retreat. These "author" people, or so they call themselves, have too much power for such arrogance. They will eventually destroy the Mews or themselves. Taruto nodded,

"I see what you mean. We'd better get going to find Kisshu, them, huh?" Pai gave a small "mh" of agreement and they both teleported off.

---

Ichigo and the other Mews arrived at the top of the rooftop to find it was completely vacant. Ichigo sighed in disappointment,

"Now what?"

"Okay, new plan," said Angie, "I wish we were all at the spot where Masaya is, and we're all done." Minto looked just about ready to slap her,

"Why didn't you say that before?!" Angie shrugged,

"Half because I didn't figure it out until now, and half because I like messing with you guys." Before Ichigo could tear her eyeballs out, or anybody could question her answer, she yelled,

"I wish we were at Masaya's location!"

---

"There. All done." Liz stood back and was surprised by how well she bandaged Mika's head,

"She should wake up pretty soon."

"Will she be in pain?"

She turned around to see Kish, his face pale. She looked down and nodded solemnly,

"Most likely."

"Can you do anything about it?"

"Authors power has it's restrictions."

"I see..."

Just then, Liz heard Re's voice,

"Liz! Come quick! Pai and Taruto are here!" Liz gritted her teeth and mumbled,

"Crap! They're probably here for Kisshu, but he can't move like this! And if they teleport with him, he'll be teetering between life and death!" Liz stood up and ran with Re.

When they got there, Kate and Ryou where talking with the two aliens,

"Mika cares about him! She saved his life! How do you think she'll react if when she wakes up, Kish isn't by her side waiting for her?!" Ryou said, glaring. Taruto returned his angry glare,

"Kisshu doesn't need that girl and she doesn't need him! It's just like mew Ichigo!"

"You're wrong."

All eyes turned to Kisshu, who was barely standing, blood gently dripping from his shirt,

"She needs me there. I may not love her, but I at least need to return her favor." Pai summoned his weapon,

"Whatever your excuse, you're coming with us, Kisshu."

---

Masaya took a delicate sip of the jasmine tea set before him. Setting the small cup down before him, he explained to Akasaka,

"I split from the rest of the group and set off to find Ichigo. After quite a long time combing through the area, I returned here in hopes of finding her." Akasaka nodded,

"I see." he took a sip of his teacup, "I'm pleased to inform you that I thought I heard her come in and leave not too long ago." Masaya stood up from the table abruptly,

"When?! Where was she going?!" Akasaka waved his hands in front of his face,

"I don't know! I only heard her through the kitchen doors." Masaya relaxed a bit in disappointment. Akasaka continued, "I do know, however, that she took the rest of the mews and that girl named "Angie" with her." Masaya nodded,

"That means that they all found their way back here. It must be some kind of meeting base. They're sure to come back soon…"

Akasaka nodded,

"Yes, but it would be frustrating to have to wait for her to come back with so much anxiety. Would you care to see our computer monitors? They will tell you Ichigo's location." Masaya nodded,

"Thank you very much." As Akasaka led him down the stairs, Masaya remarked,

"Thanks for the tea, also. It was wonderful."

---

CRASH!

The entirety of the five Mews and Angie found themselves in a large heap in the middle of the basement of Café Mew Mew. Angie rubbed her head as she got off the top of the pig pile,

"Ouch…geez, that was _too _specific!" The other Mews climbed off one by one until, at the bottom of the pile, Masaya stood up and dusted himself off.

Ichigo immediately tacked him in a huge hug,

"Masaya! I'm so sorry!" Masaya, slightly dazed, didn't react until Ichigo made to snuggle into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head delicately,

"It's alright Ichigo. I'm here." Ichigo sniffed,

"I'm so, so sorry about the thing on the rooftop! Shortly after that happened, I saw Kish kissing another girl!" Masaya blinked and held Ichigo back slightly,

"You saw…what?" Ichigo looked down, quietly whispering as though she was ashamed,

"…kissing another girl." Masaya furrowed his brow,

"You're sure about this?" Ichigo nodded. Masaya had a perplexed look on his face,

"That's not like him to run off with another girl after he finally got you…" Ichigo seemed slightly peeved now,

"Well it wasn't like me to respond to him like that! Masaya, I'm so sorry!" She threw herself back into Masaya's arms, and he stroked his hand on her back,

"I forgive you, Ichigo."

"So cute, na do da!" Pudding said in amusement. Sure enough, the rest of the occupants of the basement were staring at them like it was some kind of show.

After a momentary awkward silence, Minto spoke up,

"So where are the other "strange" girls, then?"

Masaya shook his head,

"I didn't see them. Ichigo?" Ichigo scowled,

"Kish was kissing one of them." To avoid any awkwardness, Zakuro cut the silence,

"What did you do after that?"

"I ran as fast as I could. That's how I got lost." Masaya nodded,

"I see. So did you see where the girl went?"

"No," Ichigo said. She thought for a bit before she put on a confused face,

"Actually, Kish was the only one following me, for quite a long while. Then, somewhere along the way, he quit."

Akasaka interrupted,

"Wait, everyone! I just got Kisshu's signal!" They all bustled around the computer screen as they saw a blinking red dot on a map-like layout. Three other dots were in the same area.

"The orange is Ryou, the red is Kisshu, the black is Pai, and the brown is Taruto."

"That could be a bad mix, na do da!" Pudding exclaimed. Angie grinned mysteriously,

"Ah, but I have just the plan for stalling the aliens…" with that, she stood back from the crowd, "I wish a chunk of the main road was at Pai, Kisshu's, and Taruto's location!"

---

Kisshu looked from Pai, to Liz and the others, and back to Pai,

"Pai... please..." If not for Kish's wounds, Pai would have slapped him,

"You disgust me. You know where you belong, now snap back to your senses and come with us!" A chuckle could be heard and every eye turned to see none other than a shaking Mika,

"My oh my, Pai, I don't know what you have shoved in your ear. But he said he's not going." Kish gawked and took a small step towards Mika before Pai's thundering voice reached his ears,

"Take one more step towards that human and I'll hold back-"

Suddenly, a huge slab of eight-lane highway smashed into the earth dangerously close to Pai's head, creating a rather large cloud of dust.

Kate picked up Mika,

"I think this is our cue to run! Onward to the cafe!"

Using the cloud of dust as a cover, the party scattered in all directions, calling out names.

"Liz!"

"Ryou-kun!"

"Kisshu!"

Voices rang high and low in the confusion, people running in all different directions. At some point, Kate and Mika found Re running about in the crowd,

"Re, come on, we've got to get out of here!" Re was panicking as she spoke,

"B-but we're not all here!"

"We have to take what we can get and get out!" Kate whispered to Mika, "Wish your injuries were healed!" Mika groaned as the words came out raspy,

"I wish…my injuries…were healed." Instantly a bright light shone out from Mika's injured head and it was healed completely. Mika rubbed her eyes and stood on her feet. She groaned,

"Ugh…I have a terrible headache…"

"Side effect…" Kate muttered. Mika's head shot up when she remembered what she was doing. She dragged Kate behind her as she tried to cut through the thick smoke,

"Come on, we've got to find Kish-kun!" Kate held her back,

"Mika, no, we've got to get out of here, now! Pai or Taruto could kill us in an instant!" Mika still struggled as Kate dragged her back. Mika whirled around and kicked Kate in the shin.

"I said let GO!" she screamed. She dashed out into the cloud as soon as she was freed from Kate's grasp. Kate winced at the pain as she watched her go. She called in after her,

"Mika! Wait!"

Liz was coughing like crazy in the dust cloud, her allergies taking effect as the pollen from the plants were upset on impact by the cement of the road. That, and her throat was stinging terribly. She scanned the land in front of her, trying to pick out any movement. She, however, couldn't see past two feet in front of her.

Out of the dust, she could barely make out a bulky figure approaching in her direction. She was leaning between the decision or fighting whoever it was when the figure became clearer. It was not one person, but two; Ryou carrying Kisshu on his back. Liz gasped,

"Ryou! Kishu!" They both looked up, and looked at each other in a confused sort of way, before Liz stood up,

"I suppose I'm not the better known of the crazy people here. Call me Rizu." Ryou nodded,

"Where are the others? Have you seen them?" Liz shook her head,

"No, I haven't." With that, she began another coughing fit. This lasted for about ten seconds before she recovered,

"Sorry. Come on, we've got to get out of here, fast!"

"You're not going anywhere!"

From behind the three came Taruto gliding through the cloud, weapon in hand. Liz panicked when she realized that she was stuck in quite an undesirable situation.

She would have to battle Taruto.

She really didn't feel quite in the mood to get into any sort of battle. Partly because she knew nothing of combat skills and partly because she loved all of these characters and, being the geek she is, wanted to get their autograph, not fight them.

So she wished for the first thing that came to her mind,

"I wish I was Superwoman!"

In a split second, Liz felt herself being changed rapidly. She grew taller, her hair changed, and she felt more muscles grow in her. Soon enough, she was the exact carbon copy of the famous comic book superhero, Superwoman. She soon regretted her decision, however. For one, she was not used to revealing, skin-tight, spandex clothes. Secondly, turning into a full-grown woman in two seconds isn't too comfortable.

But to change back would be defeating the purpose, so she held out a hand to the befuddled Ryou with a gawking Kish on his back. He took it hesitantly, and Liz lifted them both up high above where Taruto aimed to strike. Kish was clinging to Ryou like a scared little kid in fear of falling like a potato sack. Ryou was gripping Liz…er…I mean, Superwoman's hand like no tomorrow.

"Superwoman" was flying -quite literally- at the speed of light with her new superpowers and soon had the two dropped off at the checkpoint - Café Mew Mew.

"Stay here," she ordered, "I'm going to try and lead Taruto off our trail."

With that, she flew off in one of those comic-book star things that people do when they fly out of eyesight.

Both sat there, dumbfounded, for a few moments. Ryou then put Kish down and they both wandered into the café.

---

"This is crazy, na no da!" Pudding said as the dots on the large screen scattered crazily in different directions.

Angie sweat dropped,

"Maybe this wasn't my best idea ever..."

Minto huffed,

"When did you figure that out, Einstein?"

Just then, Ichigo's pendant began to glow and ring. Zakuro folded her arms,

"Ryou's calling your pendant..."

Ichigo shook the small object and put it up to her ear multiple times, a perplexed expression consumed her facial features,

"Akasaka-saaaaan! How do I answer this thing?!" Akasaka sighed, but forced a polite smile,

"Just talk into it, Ichigo-san." Ichigo yelled into the pendant,

"RYOU! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Soon a voice came from the pendant,

"I can hear you, baka Strawberry. Open the door."

"What?"

"I said **open the door**!!" Ichigo blinked for a moment, still not understanding what he meant. After a few seconds she understood. She ran over to the basement door and unlocked it, opening it to Ryou. Ryou nodded,

"Thank you." Ichigo soon saw who he was giving a ride on his back. Kish locked eyes with her, and his face went sober. He tried to put on a sheepish grin, but failed, resulting in a freakish-looking half-smile. Ichigo gritted her teeth,

"Ryou…why is there a _leech_ on your back?" she took a step forward, "Here, let me squish it for you." Ryou frowned,

"Look, for now, we need to declare a truce with him, whether you like it or not. He won't do anything to us while he's like this, and Pai and Taruto are the ones we need to worry about now, not him." Ichigo kept a solid scowl, glaring at Kisshu through narrowed eyes. Kisshu remained in his slightly nervous state before he spoke,

"Um…we seriously need to clear some things up-"

"What is there to clear up?" Ichigo asked icily. Ryou rolled his eyes,

"Look, can you two have your petty little arguments somewhere else? I need to discuss something with Keiichiro-san." Ichigo nodded once, Kisshu nodded also. Ryou walked back into the main room of the café and slid Kisshu into one of the café's chairs. He muttered,

"I'll get your wounds cleaned up after this." Kisshu nodded,

"Thanks." Ichigo slunk into the chair across from him. She glowered at him through her bangs while Ryou went away with his hands behind his head.

After a minute or so of silence, she spoke.

"So?" Kisshu bit his lip, racking his brain for the right words,

"Um…it's a misunderstanding, really. Mika just acted without reason, and I honestly had no involvement."

"Prove it," Ichigo said flatly. Kisshu closed his eyes and sighed, coughing a bit as he did,

"What evidence is there? If you ask Mika, she'll deny that I had no involvement, but that's just because she has an obsession with me." Ichigo rolled her eyes and stood up from the table abruptly,

"I'm leaving." Kisshu reached out his hand and laid it on top of hers. He winced at the pain, but looked her in the eye,

"Sit down, please." Ichigo narrowed her eyes,

"You know what you are? A cockroach. You're so determined to get me that you don't stop being a bug, but I keep squishing you over and over," She turned away from the table, stating, "Did you know that cockroaches can live for three weeks without their head?" On that note, she stomped off to the basement. Kisshu groaned and hung his head,

_Well that sucked._

---

Kate wandered around in the dust, she could hear everything, but nothing was in sight,

"Crap! Where is everyone?!" She coughed a little from the dust invading her throat before a loud cry pierced the air,

"FUU RAI SEN!"

Kate knew who had said this, and immediately used her annoying ability to talk at the speed of light,

"I-wish-I-could-dodge-Pai's-attack."

She was immediately transported just a few feet from her previous spot.

Only a fraction on a second later, a large crack sounded as the lightning emitted from Pai's fan hit

the ground were Kate once stood. Kate turned around (calm on the outside abut terrified on the inside) to face a slightly gawking Pai and rolled up her sleeves,

"Make it fast. I have to go save Mika."

Pai regained his stature, clenched his teeth, and narrowed his eyes,

"I won't waste your time."

---

Despite being turned into Superwoman, Liz still wasn't pleased with her façade, and had no desire to fight a Tokyo Mew Mew character. Besides, it wasn't like being a super hero meant you had "Super human confidence" in the same package. So Liz, being the logical-thinking dork we all know, came up with a plan.

"I wish I had the ability to confuse people!" she said into the sky. A small whirring sound echoed around her, and she felt her hands tingle a bit. That was enough to convince her that she was given the ability. To say the truth, she didn't know if Superwoman had this ability to begin with; she never watched the show anyways. Superwoman was just the first thing she thought of when she thought of fight scenes.

So, when she saw Taruto flying overhead, she focused her mental ability to him and hoped it worked. She felt kind of stupid, seeing that no special laser beams or supersonic waves came out of her brain, like you see in the movies. She knew it worked, however, when the little alien stopped dead in his tracks, looked left, looked right, then teleported. She smirked to herself and wished that she was back to normal.

She felt herself slowly shrinking, and regaining her old clothes. She sighed with relief. Spandex got old after a while, and a pair of blue jeans never felt so good.

---

"How long is he going to sit there like that?" Minto whispered harshly over her teacup to the other mews, who were all trying not to stare at the sulking Kisshu a few tables away from their own. He had been sitting there for hours now, supposedly 'thinking about his actions', and it was now closing time at the cafe.

Lettuce put on a small smile and rested her hand timidly on Ichigo's shoulder,

"Maybe you should go talk to him... just so he'll feel a bit better."

Angie scrunched her nose,

"He doesn't need to feel better! He needs to think about what he's done to Ichigo and everyone else involved in this chaotic mess!"

Ichigo made no attempt to hush her voice,

"I agree with Angie; he deserves every bit of physical and mental pain that have been inflicted on him so far. And besides, Masaya is my boyfriend" She clung tightly to Masaya's arm and he let her lean her head into his chest.

Kish just hung his head lower and shifted in his chair before teleporting.

Ichigo stood up and put on a half smile,

"I'm going home! See you all later!" Ryou suddenly burst through the basement doors, and, Ichigo, pulling Masaya with her, made a dash for the door. She stopped when Ryou's voice pointed out that he was obviously not happy,

"You're not going anywhere Baka-Strawberry! You still have floors and tables to clean!" Ichigo turned bright red and balled her fists up,

"I HATE you Shirogane-san!"

Ryou smirked and tossed a soggy washcloth onto one of the tables,

"I know."

---

Mika and Re ambled around in the thick brush of the forest, trying to recognize the scenery. Mika glanced around trees and watched the dirt path, hoping to find some kind of indication of where she was. Re trailed along beside her, whimpering complaints every so often.

They had both become lost in the battle, and Mika, having a hard headache and slightly confused, wandered away from the group. Re found her, and went after her, but that only got them more lost.

"Now, do I remember this tree from anywhere…" Mika mumbled, feeling the bark of it absent-mindedly. She shook her head and turned back to the front, quite discouraged.

Suddenly, as she took a step forward, she heard a crack. She looked down and observed a circular-shaped piece of metal. She picked up a shard and examined it closely. Turning it over, she saw a bright array of colors, and the logo for the Tokyo Mew Mew anime.

Remembering her summoning of the DVDs, she thought to herself,

_The magical powers those girls keep telling me about should work for going places…_

Re curiously tipped her head to the side,

"What is it?"

Mika straightened up and said, aloud,

"I wish I was where Kish-kun is!"

Re smacked her head at her own idiocy of not remembering she had superpowers, and repeated Mika's words,

"I wish I was where Kish-kun is!"

---

Kate squinted her eyes against the swirling dust which had erupted from the piece of highway,

"This is not good. Not good at all. I can't see anything, especially Pai. I need to find a way-" Her thoughts were instantly interrupted by the purple alien once more,

"FUU RAI SEN!"

Kate did a quick back flip and barely dodged the bolt as a sudden idea popped into her head,

"I wish all this stupid dust was gone, no weapons within a thirty-foot radius existed, and any living beings besides me within that radius were trapped in concrete blocks!" And just as she had wished, that all happened. Pai's voice appeared to echo through the concrete container,

"Infernal human..." Kate just chuckled, placed her elbow on the now 'Pai block', and put on her best 'evil genius' face,

"SUPER GENIUS ALIEN MY BUTT!"

---

"Got any fours?"

"No. Go fish."

Angie sighed and drew a card from the fish pond. Lettuce flipped through her cards hastily. She glanced from Pudding, to Minto, and back to Pudding.

"Minto-san, do you have any kings?" she asked.

"No, I don't. Go fish." Minto said, smirking in satisfaction. Lettuce put her hand out over the pile and tried to decide which card to pick up.

Suddenly, from the other side of the café, the front door blew open, and, standing in the doorway, was a very triumphant-looking Liz.

"I'M HERE!" she proudly declared, striking a superhero pose. Little anime sweat drops ran down the side of everyone's faces. Liz quickly righted herself, though, and stepped inside the overly-girly café, closing the doors behind her. Minto discreetly muttered,

"Freak…" from behind her cards, before turning to Pudding, "You have any nines?"

"Nuh-uh, na do da. Go fish, na do da!" Minto sighed and drew from the pile.

Liz observed the mellow mood in the café before deciding that a performing a dramatic entrance wasn't the best thing she's ever done. She walked over to the Go Fish table and drew up a seat.

"Anyone seen Kate?" she casually asked. Lettuce shook her head,

"No. Shirogane-san has been trying to locate hers and Mika-san's position for a while now. No results have turned up." Liz groaned,

"I can only imagine what kind of crap Kate has got herself into this time…"

No sooner had she spoken that the doors of the café burst open dramatically…again.

"I'M HERE!" cried an over-exuberant Kate standing in the doorway. Liz grinned and rushed over to her cousin, exchanging a warm tackle-hug with her.

"Keito-san!" Liz said, "Where were you?!"

"Trying to fight off Pai! He should be sulking in his warm little concrete box as we speak…" Kate said with a grin.

Somewhere, off in his little box of misery, Pai sneezed.

Liz began to laugh hysterically at the thought of Pai stuck in a little concrete box. Kate joined in…mostly because laughing is contagious like that.

Liz wiped the tears from her eyes and said between giggles,

"W-we'd better get home pretty soon; I think I'm going insane…" Kate nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think so too. I've had enough of this crazy fiction world…and I think it's had enough of us."

---

Kisshu sat on the rooftop of the café, curled up in the futile position. He was currently angst-ing over why Ichigo doesn't like him, a common hobby of his. No matter what perspective he looked at it, he just couldn't see how he could win Ichigo over. So here he sat in his little ball of misery.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a small buzzing noise above his head, which gradually grew to a shriek, which became a scream. He only scrambled out of the way a moment before two screaming girls tumbled out of a portal in the sky, landing with a thump on the rooftop.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked with mild interest. He was quite used to the strange and the unnatural by now, so he was relatively unfazed. Mika straightened up and dusted herself off, not bothering to help Re to her rabbit-ish feet.

"Sorry 'bout that, Kish-kun!" she chirped, grinning broadly, "We were just on our way over to you and I guess we had a wrong landing!"

"I'll say!" said Re, "I think I broke my tail!"

"Is that even possible?" Mika said dryly, "I thought it was a piece of fluff…"

"I guess it isn't then," replied Re, "because I definitely felt something crack in there!"

"Er…" Kish interrupted, not quite sure how to respond to the situation.

Mika's eyes averted back to him.

"We need to get you medical help," she said frankly.

She said aloud, "I wish I had magical healing powers!" Instantly, her wish was granted, and she felt a pulsing warmth through her body. In the next second, it faded off. She knelt down next to Kisshu and pressed a hand to his chest. Kisshu's skin glowed a bright blue before it faded off. He blinked twice and said,

"Wow…I can't feel it anymore…why didn't you think of that before?" Mika shrugged,

"I dunno. Come on, let's go." She led Kisshu and a rather unhappy Re to the café. She threw open the double doors, and, striking a funny pose, yelled, "I'M HERE!"

Minto muttered, "De ja vu," scornfully before plucking a card out of her hand.

"Mika!" Liz and Kate both yelled. Mika grinned,

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!" Kisshu and Re both walked in from around her, and both Kate and Liz tackled Re in an instant. Re was happy to get the attention, and soon forgot all about her scornfulness towards Mika. "You're not dead!" Kate said beaming. Re rolled her eyes and smiled all the more,

"No way, genius! What made you think that?!

Suddenly, a sharp jab from Liz spat Re back into reality. Realty being that all eyes were upon her cousin and herself.

Everything seemed to stand still, excluding Kate who was still sprawled on her back, laughing, unaware of anything else. The silence, and the fact that all attention had to turned to her, was a familiar scenario for Re. Her solution? Stare helplessly back, as a deer in headlights.

Kate, after calming down, came back to planet earth. She looked around, and then broke the awkward silence with an abrupt question,

"Lizzy, you think it's time?"

Liz sighed happily,

"Most definitely."

Red hair flying, Kate stood and pointed a finger towards the sky,

"Alrighty then! Back to our world!"

Mika reeled back,

"B-But why...?"

Apparently Angie had caught on by now, and stood from her chair,

"We don't belong here, and all we do is cause trouble, right?" Many nods came her way.

Kate, Re (who came back from stunned state), Liz, and Angie move to Mika. Liz proceeded to give out directions on how to get back,

"Okay... We gotta stand in a circle," They did so.

"And grasp each other's hands," Done.

"And now, I speak the words of return. I wish," Everything began to fade as goodbyes passed from the Americans to the Japanese,

"Goodbye everyone I like! Not including Kisshu!"

"Bye Kisshu-kun! I love you!"

"Sayonara, peeps!"

"Uh... Bye!"

Liz continued as the Mews and Aliens flashed smiles and waved hands,

"I wish that we were all back to our rightful places in our rightful world."

Suddenly, the Tokyo Mew Mew world was gone and they were all floating in a white, windy, space. Gusts ripped at their clasped hands until they came apart and everyone was swept away in different directions.

Then, very suddenly, everything was still. And everyone sat in their 3-D world, staring at their computer screen.

No one said anything, but one same thing crossed all their minds,

"It's finally over. We're back."

---


End file.
